Bad to the Bone
by ninewood
Summary: Taking place after I'm Happy Just to Dance With You, Campbell's life is in danger when someone from his past shows up. Can his cousin, DI Peter Carlisle, figure out who's after him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story takes place three years after I'm Happy Just To Dance With You and shortly after Blackpool.**_

Chapter One

"Where's the bloody doctor?!" Marcy shouted as Campbell tried not to scream while she held onto his hand. His fingers felt like they were going to snap as he looked at the nurse, who was looking at the monitor, and he lightly coughed.

"He's still in surgery," the nurse said as she looked at the readout then wrote on the chart and placed the chart on the small table next to the bed. Marcy's doctor was in surgery doing a C-section, but it had been hours and Marcy felt like she was going to explode. The nurse left the room while Campbell kissed the back of Marcy's hand and she glared at him. He gently teased inside his head how she could be so grumpy since she'd been through childbirth twice.

"Just calm down, eh," he said as she dug her nails into the palm of his right hand and Campbell groaned, nearly falling out of the chair.

"You are getting the surgery as soon as this is out of me!" she snarled and Campbell nodded, taking his hand back. He saw a little blood under the rubber glove as he sighed and got up, walking to the window. She looked at his back as her heart went out to him and she sighed, brushing the hair out of her eyes. When they found out that she was pregnant, she nearly had to hold him down because he jumped up and down and was whooping as he pumped his fist in the air. It had been three years since Campbell's brain surgery and they were told there was a chance that Campbell wouldn't be able to have children after being temporarily paralyzed. "Campbell, are you ok?"

"Aye," he said with a slight nod of his head then turned, looking at her.

"Then could you do me a favor?" she asked as he walked to the bed and took her hand, kissing the top of her head.

"What is it?" he asked and she pulled on the top of the surgical gown he was wearing and the tip of his nose touched the tip of her nose.

"Get this out of me!" she growled and he fought the urge to smile as she pushed him back. Nodding, he walked to the foot of the bed when he pulled the stool closer and sat down. Marcy's legs were in the stirrups as he looked at the white sheet dangling between her legs and he looked up at her. He knew that he had seen his wife's crotch and folds before, but this was different. Sighing, he lifted up the white sheet when he looked at her crotch and saw something sticking out from her curls. He gently poked whatever it was with his finger as he felt the soft skin and his eyes went wide. "What's wrong?"

"Um, do two things for me. One, push the call button and, two, push!" he said as she nodded and pushed the call button. She grunted as she pushed down and Campbell placed his hand under the baby's head, which had appeared from her curls. Marcy pushed the call button again then pushed and Campbell took hold of the baby's back after gently wiggling the baby a bit so the baby's shoulders came out.

"What are you doing?!" the nurse demanded as she stormed into the room and Campbell smiled at her while holding onto the baby.

"I'm delivering a baby!" Campbell said with pride as Marcy pushed and Campbell saw the umbilical cord folded on the baby's stomach while the nurse stood next to him, clearing the baby's nose and mouth. A few more pushes later the baby came out as the nurse smacked the baby's bottom and the baby started crying. The doctor arrived as Campbell looked at him and grinned, arching an eyebrow at him. "Since I delivered the baby, do I still have tae pay you?"

"And that, Listeners, is the story of the delivery of my daughter, Emma Rose," Campbell said as he adjusted the earphones on his head and looked at the pictures of his sons, Logan, who was twelve years old, and Eddie, who was seven years old, and three month old Emma Rose.

"That story gets better every time you tell it," his partner, Trevor Burke, said and Campbell smiled, placing his feet on the console and leaned back a bit on the chair.

"Yep," Campbell said, popping the "p" then laughed and Frank, who was producing the show while Marcy was on maternity leave, rolled his eyes and tapped on the glass.

"What?" Campbell asked as Frank signaled for them to wrap things up and Campbell nodded, sticking his tongue at him. "Ok, I guess we're done for today. So tune into tomorrow for some more craziness and remember…."

"We are loonies and we are proud!" Trevor said as Frank signaled they were off the air and Trevor and Campbell took off the earphones, placing them on the hooks near the microphones. Trevor placed his leather jacket on as he left the studio while Campbell placed his feet back on the console and looked at the schedule for the next day. "Come on."

"In a minute," he said as he looked at the schedule then gasped as his legs went into the air and Frank and Trevor pulled the chair into the hallway. Campbell glared up at them as Trevor smiled then shrugged his shoulders and Campbell laughed, rolling his eyes. Getting up, Campbell pushed the chair back inside the studio then flipped Trevor off.

"Knock it off," Frank said. "Now, as you know, they had some studies done and the demographics show that your show could get a boost in ratings if you included a female disc jockey."

"Are you serious?!" Campbell asked.

"Aye, he is," a voice said from behind them while Campbell and Trevor turned around to see a young woman with long, black hair and bright green eyes and Trevor's heart slammed in his chest. She was wearing a tight, white t-shirt, jeans and white converse sneakers and walked closer as she stood in front of them and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm Jamie Cole, by the way."

"I'm Campbell Bain," Campbell said, shaking hands with her. Trevor coughed softly as he held his hand out and Campbell gave him a concerned look.

"I'm Trevor Burke," Trevor said and shook hands with her.

"Pleased to meet you," Jamie said.

"Right, would you like the tour?" Campbell asked with a little bow as he pointed with one hand toward the studio and Jamie softly laughed, nodding her head. Walking into the studio, Campbell held the door open as Jamie looked at the microphones and saw the photographs of Logan, Eddie and Emma Rose. "Ah, those are my kids."

"They're adorable," she said as he blushed and leaned against the console.

"Thanks, now I sit here," he said as he patted the chair to his right then pointed to the chair next to her. "That's Trevor's chair."

"So I'm going to have to sit over here?" she asked as she walked toward the shelf where the records and cds were stored and stood near the window.

"No, I wouldnae mind switching," Trevor finally said as he moved the chair and Campbell tilted his head to one side, looking at him.

"_What is wrong with you?" _Campbell thought then sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"We'll sort it out tomorrow," Frank said as they nodded then left the studio and Frank closed the door behind them.

After the lift doors closed, Campbell walked down the hallway when he came to the door to his flat and reached into his pocket for the key. Living across the street from the station was a blessing, considering he didn't know how to drive, as he placed the key in the lock then noticed the piece of paper taped to the door. ABANDON ALL HOPE, YE WHO ENTER was written on the piece of paper as he smiled and shook his head. Logan had made that sign to signal him that Marcy was in a bad mood as he slowly turned the key then half opened the door, looking inside the flat.

"Is it safe tae come in?" he whispered after seeing his sons sitting at the dining table and they nodded. He walked inside then closed the door when he walked to the dining table and saw they were doing their homework. "Where is the Great Mother?"

"She is in the kitchen," Eddie said as he pointed toward the kitchen and Campbell nodded, ruffling Eddie's hair. He cautiously walked toward the kitchen when he peeked inside and saw Marcy standing by the stove. She didn't hear him as he quietly walked closer then slid his arms around her and kissed the back of her head.

"That bad, hunh?" he asked as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. He placed her head against his chest as she sighed and he rubbed her back.

"I dinnae understand. Why am I such a grump?" she asked and he moved her back to look into her eyes.

"If you promise nae tae hit me, I'll tell you."

"You tell me it's that PPD stuff…."

"Hey, it happens. The thing you got tae remember is that you do have help. If you need me tae stay home, I will. Trevor and Jamie are more than….."

"Who's Jamie?" she asked while arching her eyebrow and he smiled at her.

"It turns out that the station has hired a female disc jockey and she's working with me and Trevor."

"Is she pretty?" she asked and Campbell knew he was stepping into a land mine field. The first wrong move and he was dead.

"Um, aye, she is, but I only have eyes for you," he said with a kiss to her lips and she moved closer, placing her cheek against his chest.

"Ok, you're quoting song lyrics. That means you're being serious and I'm being stupid," she whispered and he rubbed her back.

"Hey, I got an idea," he said as she looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and he gave her a big grin. "How aboot I call Lily and take my wonderful wifie out tae dinner?!"

"Sounds like a plan," she said and he smiled, kissing her lips.

The blue lights of the police cars twirled in the darkness as the police officers and coroner car sat near the curb and the body was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. The body had been shot several times in the chest and the coroner snapped on the rubber gloves before kneeling down next to the body. A blue car pulled up behind one of the police cars when the driver's side door opened and a tall figure got out of the car. The streetlights sparkled in his chocolate brown eyes as the figure removed the wrapper from the heart shaped lollipop he had taken out of his pocket then placed the lollipop in his mouth. He sauntered over toward the first police officer when he tapped her shoulder and she turned around, looking into his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked as he took the lollipop out of his mouth then showed her his identification and she smiled sweetly at him.

"We have a body of a male. He's in his mid tae late forties. Looks like he was shot several times in the chest," she said and he nodded, placing the lollipop back in his mouth. Walking past her, he walked by the other police officers as he showed them his identification and one of the police officers raised the police tape they had set up around the crime scene. He ducked down, walking toward the coroner. She was tall with long brown hair and hazel eyes, a round face and a small button for a nose. He looked over at her thin, muscular body and she looked up at him, pushing up the wire rimmed glasses she was wearing.

"What are you doing here?" Cassidy Simm asked and the figure knelt down on the other side of the body, his shoes barely touching the puddle of blood.

"Got the call that you had a body and my boss sent me," he said, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and she smiled at him. She always thought he was a handsome bloke, but he also had a rep of being a bad boy and she smiled at him.

"I thought they sent you…." she said when he held his hand up and shook his head.

"I was," he said then looked at the body. "You got an idea who this guy is?"

"According to his driver's ID, he is Doctor Nathan Greene," she said and he looked at the body.

"Looks like someone really had it out for him," he said as Cassidy nodded and he stood up, looking at the officers standing near one of the police cars. "Well, I'm going tae go snoop around."

"Just be careful, hunh? They still think you're trouble," Cassidy said as he gave her a hurt look then a grin broke across his face.

"Of course I'm trouble," he said, placing the lollipop in his mouth then walked away and Cassidy smiled, shaking her head then looked at the body and sighed


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: There is going to be sex in this story. Hope you don't mind.**_

Chapter Two

The sound of a soft heartbeat woke her as Marcy opened her eyes then sat up on one arm and looked at Campbell. His long lashes spread over his cheeks as she smiled and moved her hand over his chest, the soft chest hair moving through her fingers. She couldn't believe that it was almost ten years since a manic/depressive nineteen year old came into her life as she kissed his chest and he sighed. Looking at him, she saw that he wasn't waking up as she kissed his chest again and stroked the tip of his left nipple with her fingers. His breath caught in his chest as she slid his nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. He moaned as she crawled on top of him and gently settled down on top of him. His eyes half opened as she smiled at him and he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Why did y'stop?" he asked with a sleepy tone and she smiled, kissing his collar bone. He arched his head back as she kissed his neck then kissed down his chest. His eyes rolled as she kissed down to his stomach and kissed his appendix scar. He didn't understand why that was particularly sensitive area as she kissed up to his navel and he was grateful that he had taken a shower the night before. Her hand slid under the elastic of his boxers as she stroked his balls and he placed his hands over his eyes, moaning softly. Moving the duvet back, Marcy sat up as he arched up a bit and she slid the boxers off his thin hips, tossing the boxers to the floor. He smiled at her when she moved down and sat on his legs. Moving her fingers along his groin then his sides, she watched him raise his hands and look at her with such love in his eyes that she wanted to cry.

"I love you," he whispered as she smiled and stroked his balls with her fingers. Tiny sparks moved up his body then he yelped and smiled at her. Marcy took hold of his cock when she slid her finger under it and felt the quick pulse from the vein at the base of his cock. She slid her finger up and down the underside of his cock as he moaned and his cock crew hard and thick. She watched his erection rise when she blew on the tip of his cock and he cupped his mouth to stop from giggling.

"Do you want more?" she teased and he arched his eyebrow, giving her a slightly angry look. He gasped when she slid his cock inside her and started pumping against him. Her muscles tightened around his cock as she moved her hands along his sides and he moaned. His hands reached out for her as she took his hands and he pushed against her, driving his cock deeper inside her. He rolled his eyes as he climaxed then shot his seed inside her and shivered. Even though the doctor did tell him that the vasectomy worked, he still had to be careful and Marcy had gone back to taking the pill.

"Blimey, that was amazing," he whispered as she got off of him then went into the bathroom and he placed his hands on his chest, feeling his heart slamming against his sternum. She came back a few minute later with a wet flannel and a towel as she washed him off then placed the towel and flannel on the floor and crawled on top of him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I guess we better get up, aye?"

"Maybe later," she whispered as he smiled, wrapped his arms around her and they slowly drifted back to sleep.

"You're late," Frank said as Campbell ran into the studio and shrugged. Jamie and Trevor were sitting near the console as they looked at him and Campbell sat down, placing the earphones around his neck.

"Having a little lie in with the wife?" Trevor teased as a blush moved over Campbell's cheeks and his freckles stood out on his pale skin.

"Aye, if it is any of your business," he said with a smug tone and Trevor softly laughed. Sitting down, Campbell placed the headphones on his head and looked over at Jamie, who was sitting next to him and Trevor was sitting near the window. Frank counted down then pointed him and Campbell smiled, sitting back in the chair. "Good afternoon, this is the Loony Tunes Show and I am Campbell Bain!"

"And I am Trevor Burke," Trevor said and Campbell nodded at Jamie.

"And I am Jamie Cole," Jamie said and Campbell smiled.

"That's right, we have a new member to the team," Campbell said as he gave her a wink then looked over at Trevor, who was just staring at Jamie. "How long do you think she'll last before they truck her away to the nuthatch?"

Jamie giggled when he pushed the button and the sounds of insane laughter filled the air.

"Um…" Trevor said as Campbell gave him a puzzled look and Jamie softly smiled at Trevor.

"Well, let's see if I can make it through the first day," she said as Campbell grinned and nodded.

"On that note, let's play some music!" Campbell said as he handed the first record to her and Jamie placed the record on the turntable. Campbell knew they should have gone into cds like the other studios, but having the actual record to hold in his hands made him remember where he got his start. Jamie placed the needle down on the record as Trevor pushed the button and Campbell took the ear phones off, placing them around his neck.

"You know, we really should go into cds," Jamie said as she looked at the shelves of records and 45s and Campbell smiled.

"Yeah, they've been trying tae get us tae use them, but I like my records and 45s," he said and she nodded. Trevor sat quietly as he looked at Jamie and Campbell tilted his head to one side. "So, um, tell us aboot yourself? Why did you want tae…"

"The song's nearly over," Jamie said as Campbell laughed then placed the earphones back on his head. The rest of the show turned into a giggle fest as Campbell showed off his comedic talents and Jackie wiped the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand. Frank signaled they were off the air and they took off the earphones, hanging the earphones on the hooks near the microphones. "That was great."

"Glad you had fun," Campbell said as he placed his baseball cap on his head then looked over at Trevor, who was still sitting near the window. "You ok, Mate?"

"Hunh?" Trevor asked with a confused look on his face.

"Are…you…oooooooooooooo-KAH?!" he asked and Jamie softly giggled.

"Aye, I'm fine," Trevor said with a nod of his head and Jamie left the studio. Campbell watched her leave when he turned his attention to Trevor and walked closer, sat down and scooted the chair to him.

"No, you are nae fine," he said and Trevor sighed, looking at the door. "Come on. Talk tae me."

"It's nothing."

"Aye, like I believe that. Now what's going on? Are you having a bad reaction tae something? Take it from me. I know what it's like tae have bad reactions tae the drugs they make us take."

"It's nae that," Trevor sighed and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Is it your dad? Is he making trouble? I understand that he's the owner, but if he's…"

"No, we're fine."

"Then what has got my partner is such a knot?" he asked and Trevor sighed, looking out the window.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked in a whispered voice and Campbell smiled.

"Aye, I do. That's what happened when I first saw Marcy," he said then something clicked in his head and he sat back in the chair. "Bugger, I just realized that it's been ten years since that day. Well, nae for a few days. Anyway, I fell in love with her the moment I saw her."

"The thing is, I dinnae think it's right for me tae even think she'd have anything tae do with me," Trevor said and Campbell arched his eyebrow.

"Who is this fair beauty that has your cock in a lock?!" he asked and Trevor softly laughed at that.

"It's Jamie," he sighed and Campbell frowned.

"Are you talking aboot our new partner?" he asked and Trevor nodded. "Well then, go ask her out for coffee."

"Och, I couldnae do that! She might have a boyfriend…or a husband."

"I didnae see any ring. Look, wait a few days then ask her. There is no harm in it if she says no. And if she does say aye, then just keep it to small talk and go from there," he said as he patted Trevor's leg then got up and left the studio. Watching him leave, Trevor sighed then looked out the window and placed the side of his head against the glass.

The door to the squad room opened as someone walked to the desk and DI Robert Kincaide looked up from the report he was reading.

"When the hell did you get back?!" he asked with a smile on his face as he stood up and shook hands with his former partner.

"I just got back a few days ago," DI Peter Carlisle said as he placed a heart shaped lollipop in his mouth and tossed the wrapper in the trash can.

"Did you talk to the Gov, yet?"

"Aye," Peter said with a nod of his head and placed the lollipop against the right side of his mouth. "He already gave me a case."

"Are you talking aboot that homicide last night?" Robert asked and Peter nodded, sitting down on the chair next to Robert's desk. "He gave it tae me."

"Then I guess we're working…" Peter said when one of the other DIs purposely bumped into him and he looked up at the DI, growling.

"Let it go, Mate, just let it go," Robert said as Peter sighed and nodded, sliding the lollipop to the center of his mouth and sucked hard on the lollipop.

The door opened as Campbell came inside and closed the door behind him. Eddie nodded from where he was sitting at the dining table as Campbell walked to the couch and flopped down onto his back. He kicked his sneakers off as he looked at the ceiling and folded his hands on his chest.

"Comfy, are we?" Marcy asked as she walked into the room and he looked up, smiling at her. She held Emma Rose in her arms as she walked to the couch and placed Emma Rose on his chest. Wrapping his arms around his tiny daughter, he gave a contented sigh and smiled up at Marcy.

"Ah, just what I needed," he said as she kissed his lips and ruffled his hair. "Did you listen to the show?"

"Aye and Jamie sounds like a nice girl," she said and he grinned at her sounding a little jealous.

"She is. And I think Trevor's got a wee bit of a crush on her," he said and Marcy arched an eyebrow.

"He does?"

"Aye, and the poor bloke is too shy tae ask her out."

"Were you shy when you first Mummy out?" Eddie asked.

"Um, no, I just walked up tae her an' asked her out," Campbell said and Marcy gave him a slightly stunned look.

"Actually, he was lying on his back in bed and I asked HIM out!" she corrected and Campbell smiled up at her.

"Uh, dinnae forget that it was back in our old flat and I just came back from hospital after having my appendix out," he said and she kissed his lips. Suddenly the door opened when Logan half ran into the room and he had the evening paper in his hands. He had gone to the market to get some nappies for Emma Rose and he tossed the plastic bag onto the floor and headed for the couch. "Oi, what's the rush?"

"You have tae see this!" Logan said as Marcy took Emmy Rose off of Campbell's chest and he sat up. Logan sat next to him when he handed Campbell the newspaper and pointed to the news story on the front page. Campbell's eyes went wide when he saw the picture and Marcy sat down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Love?" she asked, seeing his face going pale.

"Doctor Greene's dead," he said, softly.

"Are you talking aboot the Doctor Greene who used to be your doctor?"

"Aye, they said he's been murdered," he said as he looked at the picture and his heart slammed hard against his ribs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Are you sure?" Marcy asked as he handed her the newspaper and placed Emma Rose on his lap. Eddie had walked to the couch as he sat down next to Campbell and placed his head against his arm.

"Who was he?" Eddie asked, pointing at the picture.

"He's my therapist," Campbell sighed and placed the newspaper on his lap.

"I thought that was Doctor Halloway."

"No, she came afterwards."

"Yeah, and that was because Doctor Greene nearly killed Dad," Logan said and Campbell gave him a hard look.

"Oh, yeah, he was the guy that put you in the hospital," Eddie said and Campbell sighed, rolling his eyes.

"He didnae know that the medication he gave me would do that. And me having a tumor might have played a role in what happened," he said and Eddie nodded.

"Still, why would someone want tae kill him?" Marcy asked, placing her head on Campbell's shoulder.

"I have no clue," Campbell said then picked up Emma Rose and held her against his chest. He did little kisses on top of her head as Emma Rose giggled and he smiled down at her. "Were you a little princess today?"

"Oh, aye, she was a little sweetie," Marcy said as he arched an eyebrow at her then stood up and walked toward the hallway.

"Hmph, Mummy is being a meanie tae my little princess. Guess I will have to separate you until she can play nice!" he said then lifted his chin and Marcy, Logan and Eddie giggled. "See that? Now your brothers are being mean. If that's the case, we're nae coming out until they say sorry!"

With a sniff, he headed down the hallway as Marcy shook her head then got off the couch and went after them. She found Campbell sitting on the rocking chair with Emma Rose sitting on his lap and he was reading her favorite book, Disney's Lady and the Tramp. He knew she couldn't understand most of what he was saying, but she did love listening to her daddy's voice and snuggled against him with her head on his chest.

"Can I come in?" Marcy asked as he looked up at her without raising his head and arched his eyebrows up.

"Are you coming tae say you're sorry for being mean tae Emma Rose?" he asked then looked at the page and Marcy smiled, walking toward the rocking chair then knelt down next to the rocking chair.

"Oh, aye, I am truly sorry," she said as he looked at their daughter, who was trying to eat the corner of the book, and Marcy gently stroked her head. Campbell placed the book on the footstool in front of the rocking chair when he lifted Emma Rose so she was facing him then half lifted her up toward his face and she gently patted his cheeks.

"What do you say, Princess? Should we forgive Mummy for being a meanie?" he asked as Emma Rose gurgled and he kissed the tip of her nose, placing her on his lap. "She said that we can forgive you, but dinnae do it again!"

"Good," Marcy said as she took Emma Rose off his lap and he stood up, stretching his back. She saw the hint of his appendix scar as his t-shirt rose up a bit and she smiled up at him. Slightly wide eyed, he pulled the t-shirt down as she stood and handed Emma Rose to him. Kissing his lips, Marcy left the room as he looked at Emma Rose then smiled and rolled his eyes.

The hum of the overhead lights filled the room while Cassidy stood in front of the screen and looked at the x-rays she had taken of Doctor Greene's chest. She counted eight bullet wounds and two of them had hit his heart dead center.

"Whoever did this really had it in for you," Cassidy said as she turned and looked at Doctor Greene's body lying on the metal table. He was covered from the waist down and his chest had been sewn shut. She walked toward the table when the door opened and she looked to see Peter and Robert walking toward her. "Ah, the Dream Team's back together, eh?"

"Good tae see you, too," Robert said as Peter nodded and looked down at Doctor Greene's body.

"I know that it's a dumb question, but what was the cause of death?" he asked and Cassidy wiggled her finger for them to follow her. They walked to the screen as they looked at the x-rays and she took the small, metal pointer out of her pocket.

"He was shot eight times with small caliber bullets. I sent them down to the lab for identification and two of the bullets hit his heart dead center. He was dead the moment he hit the ground."

"Do you have any idea of the time of death?" Robert asked, taking out a pad and pen from his pocket.

"Aye, he was killed between twelve thirty and one in the morning."

"What was he doing out at that time of night?" Peter asked, looking back at the body.

"I have no idea."

"Why shoot him eight times?" Robert asked.

"Like I told her, someone was really pissed off at him," Peter said when the phone on the wall near the metal doors where the bodies were stored rang and Cassidy walked to the phone, picking up the receiver. After talking to the person on the other end, she hung the receiver up then walked to Peter and Robert and they looked at her.

"That was the station. His wife's arrived and they have her in Interview Room Two," she said as they nodded and she watched them leave the room. After the door closed, Cassidy sighed and walked back to the metal table, looking down at Doctor Greene.

The door to the interview room opened as Peter and Robert walked inside and saw Doctor Greene's wife, Ellen, sitting at the metal table, a cup of cold coffee sitting in front of her. Sighing, Peter picked up the box of tissues as he walked to the table and placed the box of tissues on the table next to her hand. Sitting down on the chairs across from her, Robert looked at Peter as he nodded and placed his elbows on the table, folding his fingers together. Robert pushed the button of the video camera as she looked at the camera then at Robert and sighed.

"Hello, Mrs. Greene, I am DI Carlisle and this is my partner, DI Kincaide. We're investigating your husband's murder. We were wondering if you knew of anyone who might want tae hurt him," Peter said as Ellen looked up with slightly bloodshot eyes and sniffed.

"No, I can't think of anyone who might want tae hurt Nathan," she said and Robert got up to get her a fresh cup of coffee. Placing the cup in front of her and taking the old cup away, he sat down and she sipped on the coffee before Peter asked her his next question.

"Where did your husband work?" Peter asked.

"He has a private practice," she said and he nodded his head.

"Did he work anywhere before that or was he always in private practice?" Robert asked.

"No, he used tae work at Saint Jude's," she said and Robert took the pen off the table and wrote on the pad he had taken from his pocket.

"Do you think we could have a list of people he was seeing?" Peter asked.

"Aye, I can get you a list, but nae of the people he saw when he worked at St. Jude's," she said and he nodded. After asking her a few more question about Doctor Greene's whereabouts on the time of the murder, Peter stood up as he led her to the door and assured her that they would find the person involved with Doctor Greene's death. Thanking him, Ellen left as Peter closed the door and looked at Robert.

"Do you believe her?" Robert asked as he got up and looked at the notes he was taking. "She seemed very upset about her husband's death."

"If there is one thing I've learned, Bobby, nothing is what it appears tae be," Peter said as he took out a sweetie from his pocket, removed the wrapper then placed the sweetie into his mouth and left the room.

Marcy listened to the soft thumping of Campbell's heart as he lay on his back and she moved her finger around his nipple. His breath caught as she smiled and he kissed the top of her head.

"It's weird," his voice rumbled in her ear and she looked up at him, placing her hand over his nipple.

"What is?" she asked.

"Well, except for Fergus, I've never known anyone who's died before other than people in my family. True, there were suicides at St. Jude's, but I never knew any of the ones that died. I knew that I was mad at Doctor Greene for what he did, but that was an accident…."

She felt his body shaking as she sat up then held her arms out and Campbell sat up. She wrapped her arms around him when he started crying and she hushed him, kissing the top of his head. It took a few minutes for him to settle down when she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He sniffed as she came back with a slightly damp flannel, a towel and some tissues and washed his face. She patted his face dry then placed the flannel and towel on the floor and he used the tissues to blow his nose. She got back under the duvet as she held her arms out and he settled his head down on her chest. Wrapping her arms around him, Campbell felt her kissing his hair as he sighed then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Frank looked at Campbell as he walked into the studio and sat down hard in the chair. Trevor glanced at the playlists when Campbell looked at them and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, I guess you know that my former therapist was killed a couple days ago," he said and Trevor nodded.

:"I'm sorry, Mate," he said and Campbell nodded.

"I didn't know you were in therapy," Jamie said and Campbell softly smiled.

"Didnae they tell you that I'm manic/depressive?" he asked and she shook her head. "Well, I am, and he was my therapist until a few years ago."

"Was?" she asked, titling her head to one side.

"Aye, it's a long story. Short version, he gave me drugs for my…condition and they caused me tae have seizures, I nearly stopped breathing a few times and I spent time in hospital, doing the detox tango."

"Didn't he know that would happen if he gave you the drugs?"

"He told me that there wouldnae be any drug interaction, but he was wrong. My wife called our councilor and he was fired," Campbell said with a sigh and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"So you're going to be a gloomy puss, eh?" Trevor asked as Campbell frowned and arched his eyebrow.

"I might. What are you going tae do aboot it?" he asked and Jamie smiled, moving her chair closer.

"We'll pin you to the floor and tickle the hell out of you," she said, softly, and his eyes went wide.

"You will?" he asked and she nodded her head and wiggled her fingers at him. "No, please, dinnae release the Tickle Beasties!"

"Och, settle down and put your ears on!" Frank said as he shook his head and laughed. Nodding, they placed the earphones on and Campbell glanced at Jamie and smiled. After the show was over, Campbell looked over at Trevor when he slight nodded his head toward Jamie and Trevor coughed, toeing the floor.

"Um, Jamie, may I have some words with you?" he asked and Campbell rolled his eyes and headed for the door, leaving the studio. Jamie looked at Trevor when he walked closer and placed his hands behind his back.

"Are you ok?" she asked and Trevor felt the sweat rolling down his back.

"Aye, I'm fine. I was just wondering if… Would you like…? Umm….," he sputtered when Campbell loudly sighed, stepped into the doorway and leaned against the doorframe

"Nae tae be nosy, but do you have a boyfriend or husband?" he asked and Jamie looked at him.

"No, I don't have either one," she said and Trevor lightly smiled.

"Then you wouldnae mind getting some supper with me?" he asked and Jamie looked at him then at Campbell.

"Hey, dinnae look at me. He's the one asking," he said with a smile and Jamie looked at Trevor, who was looking at the floor.

"Sure, I would love to," she said and Trevor's head lifted and he smiled. He went to get his jacket then they walked by Campbell and he smiled, rolling his eyes and followed them down the hallway.

Peter looked at the autopsy report as he sipped on some tea and pushed his wire framed glasses up the bridge of his nose. Natalie teased him about getting contact lens, but he had lost many a contact lens over the years and liked his glasses. He had been told that he looked very brainy in them and he half smiled. He still couldn't believe that he fell in love with Natalie Holden. Her husband, Ripley, was the one he was investigating when he had been sent down to Blackpool and he sighed, thinking about what he did to Blythe. He had fallen so in love with Natalie that he blackmailed his young partner into covering up what Ripley had done, just so he could run away with her.

"Aye, you are a right bastard, Peter Carlisle," he whispered when Robert walked to the desk across from his desk and sat down, placing the folder on the desk.

"Well, Greene's wife was true tae her word. This is the list of Greene's patients from his private practice," Robert said, sliding the folder toward Peter, who took the folder and opened it.

"What aboot the list from St. Jude's?" he asked, looking at the list.

"I called them and they said I need a warrant tae see them. It will be ready tomorrow," he said as Peter nodded and placed the end of his pen in his mouth and gently chewed on it. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, I'm fine," Peter said with a nod of his head and Robert titled his head to one side. "Stop staring at me. It's creeping me out."

"Peter, you and I have known each other for a long time. If there's…."

"Aye, if I need tae talk then I will. For now, just let it go," he said and Robert nodded his head, looking at the file on his desk. Peter sighed when he took the end of the pen out of his mouth, sat back on the chair, took the wire rimmed glasses off then sighed, rubbing his eyes with his finger and thumb. "Bobby, I'm…."

"Ah…." Robert said while holding his hands up and Peter smiled, nodding his head. He placed the wired rimmed glasses back on then placed his chin in his hand and went back to reading the list.

Campbell sat on the rocking chair while he rocked Emma Rose and she sucked on the bottle. He gently kissed the top of her head and he moved the rocking chair back and forth with his feet and sighed. He thought back to three years ago and his eyelids half closed. He thought back to how close he came to dying and how he might have ended up spending the rest of his life in a wheelchair. He didn't mind the wheelchair, but it was the idea of not being able to do things like he used to that still lingered in his head. He would never walk or run or jump around like some whacked out rabbit and having Marcy take care of him for the rest of his life was something he never wanted. He worked his arse off and was rewarded with his little girl.

"You are my treasure, you know that?" he whispered to Emma Rose as she looked at him and he placed the bottle on the floor. He burped her then held her against his chest and rocked her. "Daddy would be lost without you. Heck, he would be lost without Mummy, Logan and Eddie. I never thought I would have all of this. That is why being with all of you means so much. I'm nae sure when we'll tell you, but Daddy had a…condition. Och, it's nothing life threatening, but it is annoying. There are days when Daddy is fine, but then there are days when Daddy just doesnae want tae do anything. On those days, Daddy sits quiet and looks sad and doesnae want tae play or watch cartoons. But, tae be honest, I havenae had days like that in a long time."

Emma Rose looked at him as she did a little smile and reached her hand up toward his face. Campbell smiled when he kissed her little fingers and stood her up on his legs and rubbed the tip of her nose with the tip of his nose. She patted his cheeks as he smiled then held her against his chest and moved the rocking chair back and forth.

"Now, where was I? Oh, right. Now, there are going tae be days when Daddy is going tae be acting really, really, really, really, really silly! On those days, Daddy will want tae play all sorts of games at the same time and watch cartoons in just his dressing gown, slippers and pajamas bottoms! We would even eat cereal in the family room and the Tickle Beasties would run amok! Now that is when Mummy will be really, really, really, really, really, really mad at us. Och, it's nae because we did something wrong. It's because she's worried that we'd get hurt. I assure you that I would NEVER do anything that would get us hurt, but we would have fun. The down side tae Daddy being like that is Daddy would get really, really, really, really, really, really, really sleepy and need a long kip," he said as he stood up and lifted her high in the air and spun in circles, making her giggle. He held her to his chest as he kissed her head and walked to the window, looking out at the night.

"Campbell?" Marcy asked as he turned and saw her standing in the doorway. She walked to him when she stoked his hair and he smiled, kissing her lips.

"I'm fine, Love, I am," he said as she nodded and he looked down at Emma Rose. "I'm just telling her aboot Daddy's…condition."

"Um, I nae sure if she understands what you're saying."

"Aye, I know that. I just need tae talk tae someone that isnae going tae look at me with worry in their eyes," he said and Marcy pouted. "Och, I know that I can talk tae you."

"Aye, you can."

"But you keep giving me that look. Like you're worried that I'm going tae go off and do something stupid. Ah, I know that's nae what you're doing, but you have tae admit that I've nae done anything off the wall in years. Mebbe it's the drugs, but I do feel different. I'm still silly, but nae as much as I used tae. Does that make sense?"

"Aye," she said as she kissed his cheek and smiled. "It's called growing up."

"It is?!" he asked and she nodded her head. "Blimey."

The door opened as Peter walked into the flat and turned the light on, placing the keys into the bowl by the door. He closed the door when he kicked his shoe off and hung his long, brown coat on the peg near the door. He walked toward the bar when he uncapped the bottle of whiskey and poured some of the whiskey into a glass. He gulped back the whiskey, capped the bottle of whiskey then placed the glass on the bar and looked around his flat. It had two bedrooms, a living room/dining room, a small kitchen and each bedroom had their own on suite bathroom and the windows looked out at the city. The furniture was a mix of modern and antique and several prints of famous painting covered the walls. He sighed as he turned the lights off then carefully walked to the bedroom door and opened the door. He stood in the doorway then leaned on the doorframe when he barely saw Natalie sleeping under the cream colored duvet and he felt his heart thumping in his chest.

"You are one lucky bastard," he sighed as he headed for the bed and stripped out of his clothes, leaving a trail from the doorway to the bed. He moved the duvet back as he slid onto the bed and snuggled up against her. Natalie sighed as she reached her hand back and he slid his arm around her, kissing her back. "It's alright, Love, go back to sleep."

Slightly nodding her head, Natalie snuggled closer as he stroked his fingers through her hair then closed his eyes and placed his head next to hers. His heart jumped when the phone rang and he sat up, turned the light on and Natalie half opened her eyes. He kissed her lips as she sat up a bit and snuggled against his chest. He reached over when he picked up the receiver and kissed the top of her head.

"Carlisle," he said as he stroked his fingers under her left breast and she shivered.

"Sorry tae wake you," Cassidy said as he smiled and rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"We have another body," she said as he looked at the wall and sighed


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: If you have read Going to the Chapel, you will know I made Campbell, Peter and Alec Hardy cousins and they all look the same. Peter is the oldest, Alec' in the middle and Campbell is the youngest.**_

Chapter Five

The blue light cut little circles in the darkness as the blue car stopped near the curb and Peter got out of the car, closing the door. Walking toward the police officers standing near the coroner car, he showed them his identification as one of the police officers lifted the crime scene tape up and Peter walked under the crime scene tape. Walking up the stairs, he showed his identification when the police officer opened the door and Peter walked inside the building. He walked through the lobby as he nodded his head toward the other police officers then walked to the police officer near the doors to the lift as he showed the police officer his identification and asked where the body was.

"It's on the twelfth floor in 12D," the police officer said and Peter nodded, pushing the button for the lift.

The lift doors opened while Peter walked out of the lift then walked down the hallway and looked at the posh decorations in the hallway and paintings hanging on the walls. He walked to the door to 12D when he peeked inside and saw the other police officers and strolled into the flat. The walls were white with cream accents and in the ceiling lights dotted the ceiling. The furniture was posh, mostly modern furnishings with a touch of antique here and there, and white carpeting covered the floors. There were a few potted plants in the corners and on the glass top tables and a fully stocked bar was to the right of the room. A small fire place was to the left of the room and a portrait of the owner of the flat was over the fireplace. Peter walked by the forensic officers when he asked where the body was and one of the forensic officers pointed at the bar.

"Ta," Peter said with a nod of his head and walked back toward the bar, leaned over the top of the bar and looked down at the body and Cassidy. "I'd like a whiskey neat, please."

"Funny," she said as he smiled and she shook her head, rolling her eyes. He was about to walk to the other side of the bar, but she shook her head and pointed. A large puddle of blood spread out toward the end of the bar as he nodded and hopped onto the bar, his long legs dangling over the side of the bar. "Um, why are you wearing slippers?"

"I am?"

He looked down and noticed he was wearing his slippers. He clicked his feet together as she laughed and he shrugged a shoulder.

"That would teach me tae dress in the dark."

"Sorry tae get you out of bed, but I thought this might be related tae the case you're working on."

"Why did you think that?"

"I dunno. It's just a hunch," she said as he looked at the body and saw several bullet holes in the body's chest and one bullet hole was in the body's forehead. His stomach churned at the sight of gray matter and bone on the carpeting and looked at the wall to the left, seeing blood turning the white wall a pink color.

"Any idea who this is?" he asked as he looked at Cassidy and she opened the bar refrigerator door, handing him a bottle of water. Opening the bottle, he sipped on the water as his stomach settled and she smiled sweetly at him.

"According tae the mail on the table, he was Henry Flynn," she said and Peter swung his long legs over the bar then stood up and walked to the glass top coffee table, looking at the mail sitting there. He nodded when one of the forensic officers gave him a pair of rubber gloves and Peter placed the rubber gloves on then spread the mail out in a fan pattern. He saw that some of magazines dealt with the law as he walked toward the desk and saw a small, wooden card holder sitting on the desk and picked up one of the business cards. It was a small, white card as he read the scrolled printing and blinked.

"He was a lawyer," he said as he turned back to Cassidy and smiled as her head popped up from behind the bar.

"And how do you know that?" she asked as he smiled and held up the business card between his two fingers of his right hand. "Ah."

"Well, I will leave you with you fun," he said as she nodded and watched Peter leave the flat. Sighing, she looked down at the body and went back to work.

The lift door opened as Campbell walked down the hallway and whistled. He spun around on his heels as he smiled and pushed the baseball cap up. He walked by the picture that promoted his show when he looked at his face and titled his head to one side. He couldn't believe that it was almost ten years since he first broadcasted his show and, for a split second, he saw his old poster in the frame. Smiling, he softly laughed when he walked to the door to the studio when he leaned on the doorframe and looked at Jamie and Trevor. They were softly chatting as Jamie smiled and Campbell saw that she had her hand on top of Trevor's hand.

"Dinner go that well, eh?" Campbell asked as they looked at him and Trevor blushed.

"Aye, it went very well," he said as Campbell grinned and his dimples stood out on his cheeks.

"Glad to hear it," he said as he sat down and Jamie scooted her chair closer to his chair. "Is there a reason why you are invading my personal space?"

"I just want to ask you something," she said in a low voice and he nodded his head. "Is there something wrong with Trevor? He didn't say much during dinner."

Campbell glanced over at Trevor, who was getting the records for the playlist, then looked at Jamie and frowned.

"That isnae my place tae say," Campbell said, softly, and she nodded. She moved the chair back to her spot as he looked at her then at Trevor and sighed.

The door to the squad room opened while Peter walked inside and walked to the desk. Robert was sitting at his desk with his feet on the desk and he was reading the autopsy report. Peter swatted Robert's feet as he looked at Peter then sat up, smiling at him.

"Did you get the warrant so we can get the patient list from St. Jude's yet?" he asked and sat down.

"Aye, want tae come with me?" Robert asked.

"Nah," Peter said, shaking his head.

"I heard there was another body."

"Aye, it was some lawyer. Cassidy thinks it might be related tae this case."

"She does?"

"Aye," Peter said, nodding his head.

"Well, I'm off tae the nut hatch!" Robert said as he got up then left the squad room and Peter glared at his back then sighed, placing a heart shaped lollipop in his mouth after he took the wrapper off.

"Ok, I guess we're done for today. So tune into tomorrow for some more craziness and remember…." Campbell said as he looked at Jamie and she smiled at him.

"We are loonies and we are proud!" she said as Trevor and Campbell howled and Frank smiled, rolling his eyes. He signaled that they were off the air when Campbell stood up, placed the baseball cap on his head and walked to the door, walking out of the studio and closed the door behind him. Trevor growled as Campbell held onto the door handle and he glared at Campbell. He told him to open the door, but Campbell just held his hand up to his ear then shook his head and shrugged. He mouthed for him to talk to Jamie as he pointed at her then walked away and Trevor sighed, turning to look at her.

"Why did he do that?" she asked and Trevor sighed, looking at the floor.

"I think he did that so we can have some privacy," he said and Jamie tilted her head to one side.

"Oh, well, I don't think…"

"Jamie, do you like me?" he asked and she titled her head to one side.

"I just met you."

"And I guess dinner did go so well, eh? I know that I was being way too quiet, but that's because I didnae know how tae tell you something."

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"Well, let me ask you this. Does it matter that Campbell is manic/depressive?" he asked and she frowned, getting confused.

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, you see, I'm…," he said as she took his hands and wrapped her fingers around his fingers.

"Talk tae me," she said and he sighed, let go of her hand and ran his fingers through his golden brown hair.

"I'm manic/depressive," he said and half closed his eyes, looked at the floor and waited for him to let go of his hand. He was slightly shocked when she lifted his chin with her finger and he looked deeply into her eyes.

"And that's why you were so quiet? I thought I was boring you," she said and his eyes went wide.

"Och, no, it wasnae that. I just…I just didnae know how tae tell you," he said with a grin and she moved closer, kissing his lips.

"Then we have nothing tae worry about, "she whispered and Trevor smiled. Campbell peeked into the studio when he saw Trevor kiss Jamie then Campbell arched the baseball cap over his eyes and smiled, walking down the hallway.

Peter rubbed his eyes with his index fingers when he felt someone tap him on top of the head and looked to see Robert standing near his desk.

"Got the patient list," he said as he handed Peter the folder and sat down at his desk.

"Right, let's see if we have any matches with the private practice list," he said as Robert moved his chair around to Peter's desk and they looked at the list. Peter moved his index fingers down the pages with he saw something and blinked.

"Did you find a match?" Robert asked as Peter shook his head and moved his fingers down the page. They checked the names, but there were not matches and Peter sighed, sitting back in the chair. "Well, so much for that idea."

"We still need tae talk tae the patients," Peter said and Robert nodded.

"Has Cassidy called aboot the other body?" he asked and Peter shook his head. "I still dinnae see the connection with that body and this one."

"I cannae see a connection either," Peter said then yawned and Robert smiled.

"Why dinnae you go home, Mate, you look knackered," he said and Peter nodded, standing up. Robert watched as he left the squad room then looked at the list from St. Jude's and wondered which name Peter had recognized.

"Whoa, someone has a stinky butt!" Campbell said in a dramatic tone as he changed Emma Rose's nappy and she giggled, wiggling on the changing table. "Aye, you are a stinky, stinky butt!"

After he changed her nappy, he walked down the hallway with her in his arms and handed her to Marcy. He went into the kitchen while she watched his bottom slightly swaying side to side and smiled. Suddenly someone knocked on the door when she walked to the door and opened it up as far as the security chain allowed. Her eyes went wide when she saw Peter standing there and she closed the door, removing the security chain. She opened the door again as he smiled at her and placed his hands behind his back.

"Hello, is Campbell Bain home?" he asked when she nodded then stood back, allowing him to come into the flat. He looked around as she closed the door and he turned, looking at Emma Rose. "She's cute."

"Hunh? Och, thanks," she said when the kitchen door opened and Logan, Eddie and Campbell came out of the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Eddie asked when Peter turned around and Campbell's eyes went wide. Peter walked closer as a grin moved across Campbell's face and Peter stood in front of him with a smug look on his face.

"Hello, Cousin," Peter said and Marcy nearly dropped Emma Rose as Campbell took two steps and hugged Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Is he really your cousin, Daddy?" Eddie asked as Campbell looked down at him and smiled.

"Yep," he said, popping the "p". "His mother is my mother's twin sister."

"Ah, that would explain why you two look alike," Marcy said as she smiled at Peter and he shrugged, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, Coz, what brings you here?" Campbell asked when he took Emma Rose from Marcy and headed for the couch, sitting down. "By the way, that's my wife, Marcy, those are my sons, Logan and Eddie, and this little dumpling is Emma Rose."

"Well," Peter said as he walked to the couch and sat down next to Campbell and smiled as Emma Rose crinkled her nose at him. "I'm here because I need tae talk tae you aboot Doctor Nathan Greene. He was your therapist, aye?"

"Aye, he was," Campbell said as Marcy sat down next to him and the boys sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"Why are you asking aboot Doctor Greene?" Marcy asked and Peter sighed, looking at his feet.

"Peter's a cop," Campbell said and Marcy's eyes went wide, as well as Peter's eyes.

"Campbell!" he growled as Campbell shrugged and kissed the top of Emma Rose's head.

"Wait, do you think that Campbell has something tae do with what happened tae him?!" Marcy asked and Peter pinched his eyes closed.

"No, but someone might, seeing that he was under Doctor Greene's care," Peter said and Marcy stood up, heading for the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going?" Campbell asked as he handed Emma Rose to Peter and Peter held her at arm's length, looking at her. Campbell followed Marcy into the kitchen while she headed for the phone and she picked the receiver up, pushing the buttons. "Marcy, who are you calling?"

"I am calling Anna. If he's going tae ask you questions, I think you need her here," she said as he frowned and leaned against the wall.

"But he said that he didnae think I had anything tae do with it. If you have Anna come over, it might look like I did," he said as she placed the receiver down and walked to him, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Then what should we do?" she asked when Logan opened the door and had a little smile on his face.

"Um, Emma just threw up on Cousin Peter's shoes," he said as Campbell softly laughed and Marcy sighed, rolling her eyes.

Jamie was surprised when Trevor invited her over to his place for dinner and nodded as the butler poured some wine into the crystal glass in front of her. Trevor still lived at the mansion with his parents, but they had made a flat on the first floor for him and he smiled at her from across the table. She was wearing a blue, strapless dress with matching shoes and her hair was done up in a bun. Her crystal ear studs sparkled in the candlelight as he sighed and placed his head in his hand. She smiled back as he coughed and sat up, looking at his plate. His golden blonde hair was brushed back as the light from the candles danced in his chocolate brown eyes,

"Um, that's one of my dad's finest wines," he said as he nodded his head toward her glass and she picked the glass up, sipping on the wine. "I am nae allowed tae have wine."

"It's really good," she said as she placed the glass down and Trevor shyly smiled. "What does your dad do?"

"He runs the station," he said and her eyes slightly widened.

"That means he's our boss?"

"Yeah, but dinnae let that bother you. It's nae like he's going tae pop in or anything. Now my mother…" he teased and she softly laughed.

"I just dinnae understand why you have to work if you have all this."

"It's nae mine. It's his," he said as he looked down and she reached across the table, the tips of her fingers just touching his. "Dinnae get me wrong. I do like having him buy things for me, but I want tae be able tae take care of myself."

"There is no shame in that," she said and he smiled at her.

"Well, if it wasnae for Campbell, I wouldnae have a job. He took the time out tae listen tae the pretend radio shows I did as a kid and thought I should be on the radio."

"Do you still have those shows?" she asked and his heart slammed against his ribs. No one besides Campbell had ever wanted to hear them before and he slowly nodded his head. "Well, that gives us something to after dinner, Aye?"

He beamed as he nodded his head and they started eating as the fire crackled in the fireplace.

Robert looked up when Peter, Marcy and Campbell walked into the squad room and his eyes went wide. Marcy had called Lily to come stay with the kids and had called Anna and Anna told her to go with Peter to the station and she would be there as soon as she could.

"What?" Robert asked as he stood up and they stopped near the desk. "Peter, what the hell's going on? Why does he look like you?"

"Oh, that's easy," Campbell said as he leaned his elbow on Peter's shoulder and Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. 'We're cousins."

"Hold on, I know that voice. Are you Campbell Bain from the Loony Tunes Show?"

"Aye, that would be me!" he said as Peter gently brushed Campbell's elbow off his shoulder and Campbell looked at Marcy. "This is my wife, Marcy."

"Hello," Robert said as she nodded her head and he looked at Peter. "What are they doing here?"

"Mister Bain was one of Doctor Greene's patients while he was at St. Jude's," Peter said and Robert looked at Campbell.

"I see," he said and Marcy glared at him. She had been used to defending Campbell from people she thought would either treat him like some sort of dangerous person or would belittle him and Robert saw the look in her eyes that told him that he had better be cautious in what he said in front of her.

"Is there somewhere where I can take him so I can ask him some questions?" Peter asked when the door opened and someone walked into the room. Anna Duff was tall with long black hair, which was pulled back in a long braid, and a pair of wire rimmed glasses was perched on the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a black skirt, black shoes, a white shirt and a black jacket and she looked around when Campbell waved to her and she smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Who is that?" Robert asked as Anna walked toward the desk and he saw that she had a briefcase in her hands.

"That would be our councilor," Marcy said as Anna stood next to her and looked at Robert then had a stunned look when she looked at Peter.

"Um…" she said and Campbell smiled, patting Peter's shoulder.

"This is my cousin, DI Peter Carlisle," he said and Anna nodded.

"We were just aboot tae ask Mister Bain some questions aboot the death of Doctor Nathan Greene," Peter said as Anna stood straighter and gently tugged her jacket with one hand.

"Then shall we get started?" she asked as he nodded and led the way toward the interrogation rooms.

Robert stood in the room behind the two way mirror as Marcy, Anna and Campbell sat at the table in the other room and Peter placed a cup of coffee in front of Anna. She was sitting to Campbell's left and Marcy was sitting to his right and Peter turned, looking at the two way mirror. He knew that he should have let Robert do the interrogation, but he knew how to handle Campbell and sat down on the chair across from them. He picked up the pen when he tapped the pen on the pad of paper in front of him and looked at Campbell, who was eyeing the folder to Peter's left. Robert had turned on the video camera before they had come in the room and Peter hoped Campbell didn't see the camera. It was going to be hard explaining why they looked alike. He didn't want Campbell acting silly and accidentally break the camera while playing with it.

"Right, first things first," Peter said as he opened the folder and slid the photograph of Doctor Greene's body toward Campbell. "Do you recognize the man in the picture?"

"Aye, that's Doctor Greene," Campbell said and Marcy looked at Peter. She didn't think it was right of him to show Campbell the photograph as Campbell sighed and sat back in the chair.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Peter asked as Campbell looked at the photograph and blinked. "Mister Bain, when was…?"

"Campbell?" Marcy asked as she stroked Campbell's hair and saw his skin turning pale, his freckles standing out on his pale skin. "Someone fetch a bucket."

Peter got up as he ran for the trash can then ran to Campbell, who doubled over and vomited into the trash can. Marcy rubbed Campbell's back as he emptied his stomach until he was dry humping and Peter stroked the back of Campbell's head, looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"Easy, Mate, it's ok," he said as he placed the trash can on the floor then walked to the table where two bottles of water sat on the top of the table and he picked one of the bottles up. He handed the bottle to Marcy as she helped Campbell drink some water and Campbell swirled the water around in his mouth then spit into the trash can. "I am so sorry,"

"Ju-just take that away," Campbell said as Peter nodded and slid the photograph back into the folder. He sat down across from him as Peter looked at Campbell and Campbell sighed, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Can you tell me the last time you saw Doctor Greene?" Peter asked and Marcy glared at him.

"It was three years ago," Campbell said as his stomach churned and he placed his head in his hands.

"Do we have tae do this now?" Anna asked as she rubbed Campbell's back and he looked at her, softly smiling at her.

"I'm ok, Anna," he whispered then looked at Peter and could see the concern in his eyes. "I really am. I just can't stand stuff like that. You should have seen me when they had to take the stitches out when I had my appendix out. I had tae look at the ceiling."

"Yeah, they are a little gross," Peter said as they smiled at each other then he leaned on the table, placing his elbows on the table. "Now, why did you stop seeing Doctor Greene?"

"That's simple. He tried tae kill me," Campbell said as Peter's eyes went wide and Campbell sat back in the chair and waved the two way mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Mind filling me in?" Peter asked as Campbell looked at him then at the two way mirror and smiled.

"Well, I dinnae like repeating myself, so can your partner come in here?" he asked with a nod of his head toward the two way mirror.

"How did you know that he was there?"

"Och, I have watched enough crime shows on telly tae know how this room works," he said as Peter softly laughed and shook his head. Wiggling his finger at the two way mirror, Peter walked to the door when he opened the door and Robert walked into the room. "Have a seat."

Robert sat on the chair at the end of the table when Campbell sipped on the water and sat back in the chair.

"Right, the first thing I need tae know is if you know aboot my condition," he said as he looked at Robert and titled his head to one side.

"You have a manic/depressive condition," Robert said.

"And I take a wide variety of drugs tae stop me from being depressed or from jumping around like a bouncy ball. Or, as my kids put it, they keep the lift in the lobby."

"What?" Robert asked with a confused look on his face.

"See, the way I explain my condition tae my kids is there is this lift in my head. It usually sits in the lobby, but, when I have a manic episode, the lift is bouncing from the lobby tae the roof and back again. That is when I start bouncing off the walls."

"Have you ever hurt anyone when you're like that?" Robert asked and Peter, Marcy and Anna glared at him.

"You dinnae have tae answer that," Anna said.

"Nah, that's ok," Campbell said and placed his lower arms on the table. "The only time I ever hurt anyone was when my oldest son and I were jumping on the bed. He bounced into the wall. It hurt me more than him because I felt guilty for him getting hurt."

"And that was the only time?" Robert asked.

"Aye, anyway, when I get depressed, the lift goes from the lobby tae the basement and I dinnae feel like doing anything. If it goes tae the sub-basement, I really dinnae feel like even getting out of bed. Now, Doctor Greene knew which drugs I was taking and how my body would react when I took them. Three years ago, he gave me these new drugs and told me that I could take them. What he failed tae tell me was the drugs would have a bad interaction with a couple of the drugs I did take and that the side effects from taken them would land me in the hospital. I suffered from seizures. I nearly stopped breathing a few times and would scream until I lost my voice. Was I pissed off at him? Actually, no, I wasnae, I was more concerned if I had tae start my drug program over again. I did learn I would have died if I had kept taking them. So, as you can see, he almost killed me," Campbell said and sat back in the chair, sipping on the water.

"And I have the paperwork from the lawsuit they filed against Doctor Greene," Anna said as Robert and Peter looked at her.

"Can we see a copy of the paperwork?" Robert asked and Anna nodded.

"Can we go now?" Marcy said when the phone on the wall rang and Campbell got off the chair, walking to the phone.

"Let me guess. The lift is heading for the roof?" Robert asked.

"No, but it is going up a few floor," Marcy said as Campbell leaned against the wall and smiled.

"Hello?" he asked after picking up the receiver and Peter sighed, rolling his eyes and got up and walked to him. "Nope, this isnae Peter. This is Campbell. Hunh? Aye, he's right here."

Peter took the receiver from him as he pointed for Campbell to sit down and Campbell saluted him then went to sit down.

"Hello," he asked as he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Um, this is Peter, right?" Cassidy asked and he stood with his back against the wall.

"Yeah, it's me," he said.

"Who was the other guy? I mean he did sound like that bloke on the radio."

"That is the bloke from the radio. He's here answering some questions aboot the Doctor Greene case."

"Is he a suspect?"

"No, he is…" he said when he saw Campbell looking a the photos, cupping his mouth with his hands, and Peter nodded to Marcy, who picked up the trash can so Campbell could vomit again.

"What was that?" Cassidy asked and Peter sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"He's throwing up again. He did that when I showed…" Peter said as Campbell sat back in the chair and Marcy stroked his hair. "Is he alright?"

"I really think I need tae take him home," Marcy said as Peter looked at Robert and Robert nodded his head.

"Aye, I think that would be a good idea," Peter said as he looked at his cousin and felt his heart aching at the sight of Campbell in pain. Anna and Marcy helped Campbell stand up as they headed for the door when Campbell stopped and looked at the receiver in Peter's hand.

"Who is that?" he asked in a weak voice.

"It's just the M.E., Shadow," Peter said as he ruffled Campbell's hair and Campbell softly smiled at him. "Shadow" was his childhood nickname and for Peter to use it made feel Campbell a little better.

"Ah, tell her I think she has a dead sexy voice," he teased as Marcy gently pulled on his arm and rolled her eyes. They left the room as Peter heard Cassidy laughing and he looked at the ceiling.

"Is he going tae be alright?" she asked as Peter watched them going down the hallway and puffed air out of his cheeks.

"Aye, he's going tae be fine," Peter said.

"Well, I called tae ask if you and Robert want tae come and look at the body of that lawyer."

"Aye, we'll be there in a bit," he said then placed the receiver back in the cradle and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Marcy had given him something to calm his stomach as Campbell looked at the ceiling and Marcy crawled under the duvet, snuggling against him. Placing her head in the center of his chest, she listened to the thump of his heart as he wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her ear.

"Do you think Peter's partner thinks that I did it?" he finally asked as she sat up on her arm and gave him a slightly stunned look.

"No, I dinnae think he does," she said and he sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Well, if I were him, I would," he sighed and she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Campbell, we both know you are nae capable of killing someone. It is true that you do tend tae do odd things, but it isnae in your nature tae kill someone. And I think your cousin knows that as well."

"Aye, he does, but that doesnae mean that his partner doesnae wonder if I did it or nae. He did ask if I could hurt someone."

"That is standard questioning. You said it yourself that you knew from cop shows what goes on in a room like that."

"Then who killed Doctor Greene?" he asked as he gave her a concerned look and she felt her heart hurting.

"I have no clue," she said as she moved her finger along his chest and rubbed the tip of her finger on his nipple. "Anyway, tell me aboot your cousin."

"Well, like I said, his mum is my mum's…" he said when a cool shiver moved through him while she stroked his nipple and he sighed. "She is my mum's twin sister. It was funny, growing up with cousins that looked just like me."

"Wait. You have another cousin who looks like you?"

"Aye, my cousin Alec looks like me as well."

"How is that possible?"

"His mother is our mothers' older sister."

"So they're triplets?"

"No, anyway, long story short, there are two sets of twins and, thanks tae genetics, you have three of me," he said with a grin and she softly laughed. "So, Peter is four years older than Alec and Alec is four years older than me."

"What was the Shadow thing?"

"It's the nickname Peter and Alec used tae call me. I used tae shadow them when we were together and they never minded hanging out with me when we'd come for a visit."

"I dinnae remember seeing either of them at our wedding."

"Peter was on a case in Cardiff and Alec lives in Dorset. He was in the middle of a case, too, so he couldnae come. Peter did come tae see me when I had my tumor out."

"He did?"

"Aye, it was after you and the boys left. If you think he was concerned aboot me throwing up, you should have seen him when he saw me with my head wrapped in plaster and tubes and wires all over me."

"He did look upset when we left the room," she said as he nodded and she climbed on top of him and rested on her elbows. He brushed the hair out of her eyes when she moved closer and kissed his lips. He watched as she lifted up so she could kiss him harder and he placed his hands on the sides of her head. They kissed for a while then moved back and both of them were breathless. She kissed his neck as he arched his head back then smiled and covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. Kissing across his collar bone, Marcy moved down while doing butterfly kissed on his chest and suckled on his nipple. She suckled on the other nipple as her teeth scraped over the pimpled skin and he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Dinnae stop," he whispered as she kissed down his chest, following the trial of hair down to his navel, and kissed his appendix scar. He moaned some more as she slid her hand under the elastic of his pajamas bottoms and stroked his balls. He whimpered a bit as he bounced his bottom on the bed and she moved down his body, slowly taking his pajamas bottoms off. His erection popped up as she tossed the pajamas bottoms across the room and sat on his thighs. He closed his eyes as her hands moved over his skin and stroked his crotch. His erection vibrated as she took hold of his cock and slid her finger under it, feeling the quick pulse in the vein. He wanted to be inside her as he moaned and she slid his slick cock inside her.

"Now?" she asked as he groaned and nodded his head. Tightening around his cock, she started rocked and pushing against him as he pushed against her and reached for her. She rocked harder and faster as his heart slammed in his chest and she raked her fingers on his stomach. He climaxed as he rolled his eyes and moaned her name. Sliding out of him, she got off the bed then went into the bathroom and turned the light on. She came back a few minutes later with two slightly damp flannels and a towel and she washed him off. He washed her off as she got back into bed and held him. She kissed his hair until he sighed and she looked at him. He had fallen asleep as she smiled then laid him on his back, turned the light off, placed her head on the center of his chest, moved the duvet up and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The soft humming of the overhead lights filled the room as Cassidy looked at the autopsy report on Henry Flynn. She tapped the pen on the desk when the doors opened and she looked up, seeing Peter and Robert walking into the room.

"Is that the autopsy report?" Peter asked.

"Aye," she said as she walked toward them and they stood near the metal table with Henry Flynn's body on it.

"Was it the same bullets used tae kill Doctor Greene?" Robert asked.

"I'm nae sure. I sent them down tae pathology tae see if they match," she said and Robert nodded then she looked at Peter. "Is Mister Bain alright?"

"Aye, he's fine," Peter said.

"Why were you questioning him if he was ill?"

"He wasnae ill," Robert said. "He got sick looking at the photos of Doctor Greene."

"You let him see the photos?"

"Aye," Peter said.

"Why?"

"He used tae be a patient of Doctor Greene," Robert said.

"Is he a suspect?"

"Nah," he said and looked down at the body. Cassidy had placed a plastic shower cap on the back of Henry Flynn's head and Peter sighed, pinching his eyes closed.

"Seeing that he got sick at the sight of an autopsy photo, I cannae see him doing this," Peter sighed.

"Aye, it would take some cold hearted bastard tae do something like that and nae lose their lunch," she said and Peter nodded. Cassidy walked to the screens where the x-rays of Henry Flynn's chest and head and they followed her. She removed the small, metal pointer from her pocket as she extended the small, metal pointer and Peter arched an eyebrow at her. "Och, head out of the gutter."

Peter softly laughed as she tapped the tip of the small, metal pointer against his forehead then on the first x-ray and they looked at the multiple white dots scattered among the bones.

"According tae this, he was shot seven times in the chest, twice in the heart, and…" she said as she pointed to the x-ray of the side of Henry Flynn's head and tapped the screen. "The bullet entered through the frontal lobe, went through the brain and exploded out the back of his skull."

"But why shoot his brains out after shooting him in the chest?" Robert asked.

"It's like I said, whoever this is was really pissed off at him," Peter said and Cassidy nodded, sliding the small, metal pointer until it was smaller and placed it back in her pocket.

"Has anyone claimed the body?"

"Aye, his sister is coming tae get him tomorrow," she said and Peter nodded, turned and headed for the door. Shrugging, Robert ran to catch up with him as they left the room and headed down the hallway.

"So, are you going tae talk tae your cousin again?" Robert asked and Peter looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"I already talked tae him."

"I mean…" he said and motioned with his head back toward the morgue.

"Why would I talk tae him aboot that?"

"Well, he knew Greene. Mebbe he knew this guy," he said when Peter stopped suddenly and looked at him.

"What are you saying?" he asked and glared at him.

"Well, he is…." Robert said when Peter growled and stormed down the hallway. "Peter?"

"He didnae do it!" Peter shouted and Robert ran down the hallway and quickly walked beside him.

"How do you know?"

"I just do!" he growled and stormed down the hallway.

The inside of Campbell's eyelids turned a soft tan color as he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Opening his eyes, he looked down when he saw that Marcy wasn't in bed with him and he smiled, looking at the ceiling. Blinking his eyes a few times, he yawned then looked at the alarm clock and his eyes went wide.

"Bloody hell!" he said as he bolted out of bed, placed his dressing gown on, tying it shut, then ran out of the room and skidded to a halt when he saw Marcy standing in the hallway. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"Aye, I do," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then why didnae you wake me up?!"

"You're sick."

"No, what I am…is late!" he said then turned around and gasped as she grabbed on the back of his dressing gown and lightly pulled him backwards. "What are you doing?!"

"I called the station and told them you were sick."

"Why did you do that?!" he moaned as he slapped his hands on his thighs and pouted. "They might think my tumor came back!"

"Dinnae you dare joke aboot that!"

"Look, I know you were worried aboot me getting sick, but I only got sick because I looked at an autopsy phot. Blimey, Marcy, you know I dinnae look when they show them on the telly! So, if you excuse me, I am going tae work!"

"No you're nae!" she said as he arched an eyebrow, walked down the hallway, slid his converse sneakers on, took his jean jacket and baseball cap off the pegs, placed the jean jacket and baseball cap on, opened the door and left the flat, closing the door behind him. She counted to five when the door opened again and he walked down the hallway, heading for the bedroom. "I forgot my wallet."

Smiling, she watched him storm into the bedroom then close the door and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Well, look who showed up!" Frank teased as Campbell walked into the studio and smiled at them. He saw that they were on a commercial break as he took the earphones off the hook and sat down. Placing the earphones around his neck, he looked at Jamie and Trevor and they were near the window, softly chatting to each other.

"Gee, dinnae you two care that I'm ok and nae at death's door or anything?" he asked as they smiled at him and Jamie scooted her chair toward him, giving his cheek a little kiss.

"Marcy had called and said that you had been throwing up most of the night," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Aye, I had a little tender tummy, but I feel better now," he said when he saw that the commercial was over and pushed the button, placing the earphones on. "Well, hello, this is Campbell Bain speaking. For those of you that are wondering what happened, I just had a little tender tummy last night, but I'm feeling much better now. So let's get on with the music!"

Jamie placed the record on the turntable when she placed the needle on the record and pushed the button. Taking off the earphones, Campbell sat back on the chair as he looked over at them and smiled.

"Well, what is going on with you two? You seemed all chummy when I came in," he said and Trevor slightly coughed, looking at Jamie.

"Not sure what you mean," she said as Campbell arched an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"Do I detect the start of a romance?" he asked, arching his eyebrows nearly under his fringe.

"Mebbe," Trevor said with a smug look on his face and Campbell smiled.

"We only had a few meals together," she said then checked on the record and Campbell gave them a look then grinned.

"They do say the way through a man's heart is through his stomach," he said as Jamie laughed and he shrugged, grinning at Trevor. Trevor rolled his eyes as Campbell placed his hands behind his head and arched the baseball cap over his eyes.

Peter walked into the squad room as the door closed behind him and he walked to the desk, sitting down. Natalie was awake when he came back to the flat and she had given him a massage that sent him straight to sleep. She had made him lunch as he held the paper bag in his hand and sat down, placing the paper bag in the drawer.

"Aw, did Mummy make you lunch?" Robert teased as Peter glared at him then noticed the pile of files on Robert's desk and frowned.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the files.

"I had gotten a warrant tae see that councilor's client files an' asked them tae send over any files that mentioned Doctor Greene. It turned out that the good doctor had been used as an expert in twelve of his cases," Robert said as he slid six of the files toward Peter and Peter sighed, looking at the top file. "Um, Peter, I just want tae say sorry aboot last night. It was out of line for me tae suspect your cousin just because he's…."

"Just drop it, eh?" Peter asked as Robert nodded when the phone rang and Peter picked up the receiver.

"Carlisle," he said as he took the pen out of the cup holder and chewed on the cap.

"Have you eaten today?" Cassidy asked as he frowned then slightly smiled.

"Yes, Mama, I ate all my cereal and drank my milk all gone," he said while Robert snorted a laugh and Peter hushed him. "No, seriously, what's up?"

"I had just finished releasing Henry Flynn's body over tae his sister when I got this call…" Cassidy said as Peter sighed, placed the pen on the desk and pinched his eyes closed.

"Let me guess. There's another body," he said and heard her sigh. "Where are you?"

Robert handed him some paper as Peter wrote down the address then placed the receiver back on the cradle and stood up.

"I hate it when I'm right," Peter sighed as they got up and headed for the door, but didn't notice that one of the files had fallen to the floor and landed under Peter's desk.

The parking garage was taped off as the police and coroner car sat at the curb and the blue car stopped behind one of the police cars. Robert and Peter got out of the car as they walked to the officers near the police tape and showed them their identification. Ducking under the police tape, they walked by the other police officers and cars and Peter asked one of the police officers where the body was after showing her his identification.

"It's up on Level Six, Sir," she said with a salute and he rolled his eyes.

"There is no need tae salute," he teased and she smiled. Walking to the lift, Robert pushed the button as they waited for the lift and Peter looked at the poster near the wall. The bell signaled that the lift had arrived as they went inside and Peter pushed the button, making the doors close.

"Well, you took your sweet time," Cassidy said as Peter and Robert walked closer and she was kneeling next to a body of a woman with black hair with streaks of gray in it and the blood spread over the crisp, white blouse she was wearing.

"Any idea of who she is?" Robert asked.

"According tae the identification in her purse, this is Her Honor, Judge Judith Kelly," Cassidy said and Peter sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair that made his hair stand up on the top of his head.

"Has anyone talked tae security or check the security cameras?" he asked.

"Aye, and the parking attendant said that they dinnae have any cameras," she said and Peter's eyes slightly bugged out.

"What parking garage doesnae have security camera?! Especially near the courthouse?!" he asked and Cassidy sighed, looking at the body.

"He said they were getting them next week," she said and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Where is the idiot?!" he asked and Cassidy pointed to the dark haired man talking to one of the police officer. Sighing, he nodded and he and Robert went to talk to the parking attendant.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The parking attendant was a tall man with slick back brown hair and hazel eyes. He stood near the column as he talked with the police officers when Peter and Robert walked closer and showed the police officers their identifications.

"So you didnae see anything?" Peter asked as he took the wrapper off the heart shaped lollipop and placed the wrapper in his pocket.

"Well, I did see cars coming and going most of the day, but, no I didnae see anything," the parking attendant, the name tag pinned over the left pocket of his shirt read "Liam", and Peter sighed, placing the lollipop in his mouth.

"Look…Liam, where is your station?" Peter said, placing the lollipop against the inside of his right cheek.

"It's downstairs," Liam said.

"And you didnae see anyone, ohhhhhh, acting a little odd?"

"It depends on your definition of odd. I see a wide variety of people coming and going all day. Seeing odd looking people is commonplace," Liam said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"And you never thought of putting up security cameras?" Robert asked and Liam looked at him.

"My bosses are having them installed next week," Liam said and Peter nodded then turned and walked away. Robert followed him as they walked back to Cassidy and she was zippered the body bag shut.

"I'll call you as soon as I'm done with the autopsy," she said as they nodded and walked toward the lift. After the lift door opened, Peter pushed the button as he sucked hard on the lollipop and frowned, watching the lift's doors closing.

"Ok, we have a dead doctor, a dead councilor and now a dead judge. Looks like I'm going tae have tae get a warrant tae get her case files and see if she had any cases that included the councilor and the good doctor," Robert said while they walked into the squad room then stopped short, seeing Campbell sitting with his feet up on Peter's desk.

"Campbell?" Peter asked as Campbell jumped and placed his feet down and turned the chair around to look at them.

"Hello!" he said then stood up and Peter and Robert walked to their desks, sitting down. Campbell sat down on the chair near Peter's desk and softly smiled at them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hunh? Och, I was thinking aboot Doctor Greene and was wondering if you two needed any help in catching the wanker that killed him."

"You got tae be kidding me ," Robert sighed as he pinched his eyes closed and Peter rolled his eyes.

"No," Peter said as he shook his head and Campbell pouted.

"But I could be an extra pair of eyes! I mean, look at all of these! You cannae read all of them!" Campbell said as he pointed to the files on the desk.

"We can handle it," Peter said with a slight smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Peter nodded his head then thought of something.

"Does Marcy know where you are?"

"Aye, I told her that I was coming tae see you."

"Where is she?" Peter asked, looking around the squad room.

"I, uh, I took a cab," Campbell said as he looked down and Peter's eyes went wide.

"Why?"

"Well, she needed the car tae pick up the boys, so I just called our babysitter tae stay with Emma Rose then called a cab."

"Right," Peter said as he stood up and Campbell looked up at him. "Let's go. I'll drive you home."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh-kay," Campbell sighed as he stood up then dropped his baseball cap on the floor and bent down to pick it up. "Hey, what's that?"

Peter bent down next to him when he saw the file under his desk and reached over, picking it up. They stood up as he placed the file on the top of pile of files on his desk as he nodded toward door. Nodding to Robert, Campbell placed his baseball cap on as they left the office and Robert smiled, rolling his eyes.

The car moved down the street as Peter held the steering wheel tightly in his hands and Campbell looked out the window while strumming his fingers on the dashboard.

"Dinnae do that," Peter said as Campbell glanced over at him then placed his hand down.

"So, what's going on with you? The last I heard was you went down tae Blackpool," Campbell said and Peter nodded his head, glaring at the traffic. "What were you working on?"

"I cannae talk aboot it."

"Ah, that means it was a case," Campbell said with a nod of his head. "You want tae know something?"

"What?"

"I always fancied becoming a cop," he said and Peter slightly smiled. "Dinnae get me wrong. I love my job, but I used tae think your job was so cool!"

"No, it's nae always cool. Sometimes it can be…" Peter said then drifted off and Campbell looked at him.

"Was it that bad?" he asked and Peter nodded his head. "Ah, well, how's the love life?"

"Campbell?!" he said while trying not to hit the car in front of them as Campbell saw a blush move across his cheeks and his freckles stuck out on his pale skin.

"What? Are you saying that I'm the only one in this car that's getting any?" he asked and Peter coughed, slightly bugging out his eyes.

"Fuck, I forgot how your mind works," he said with a smile and Campbell stuck his tongue out at him. "If you're interested, aye, I am getting some."

"Ooooo, what's her name?!" Campbell asked, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Her name is Natalie."

"Hmmm…that's a nice name. So, how did you meet?"

"She is…We…You see…" Peter stammered when the traffic moved faster down the street and Campbell tilted his head to one side. "It's complicated."

"Which means you met during whatever business you had in Blackpool and you cannae talk aboot it," he said and Peter nodded his head. "Hmmm, guess that means only one thing. You have tae bring her over for dinner."

"Wait, you want me tae expose her tae you?!" he asked and Campbell gave him a stunned look.

"And what is wrong with me?! I dinnae have cooties or anything!" he said then pouted and Peter smiled, rolling his eyes.

"I never said that you did."

"Then let me talk tae Marcy and see when it's a good night tae have you two over for dinner."

"If she lets you use the phone after the stunt you pulled."

"Hey, I did call and told her where I was!" he said as the car pulled up to the curb in front of the building where Campbell and Marcy lived and Peter smiled, nodding his head.

"I believe you," Peter said as Campbell got out of the car and Peter leaned over the passenger seat and rolled the window down. "Hey?"

"What?" Campbell asked, leaning inside the car.

"If I need your help, I call you, ok?" he asked and Campbell nodded, carefully stood up and headed for the door. Peter watched Campbell going inside the building when he sighed and the car pulled away from the curb.

The bedroom was quiet as Campbell lay on his back and looked at the shadows on the ceiling. He half smiled while thinking back to the conversation he had with Peter and he placed his hands behind his head. He wasn't lying with he said he wanted to be a cop like Peter or, now that he thought about, like Alec.

"_Well, I'm nae sure if I want tae be like Alec. He's too grumpy,"_ he thought_. "And what is wrong with me being a cop? I am pretty good at guessing who the murderer was on the crime shows on telly and I've seen two of the Lethal Weapon movies. That guy was manic and they let him be a cop." _

"I would be so good at it," he whispered when Marcy snuggled closer, placed her head on the center of his chest and slid her hand over his stomach until it draped over his side.

"Did you say something?" she mumbled as he sighed and she half opened her eyes. His heart thumped quickly in her ear and she sat up, turning the bedside lamp on. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, I just cannae sleep. I just keep thinking aboot Doctor Greene and who could have killed him," he said and she moved the duvet down and gently stroked his stomach. "What are you doing?"

"Say goodnight tae your toes," she said as he smiled at her playing the game they play when he can't sleep.

"Goodnight toes," he said as she turned the light off, moved the duet up and snuggled closer, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight feet," she said, gently rubbing his chest.

"Goodnight feet."

"Goodnight ankles."

"Goodnight ankles."

"Goodnight calves."

"Goodnight…calves," he said with a yawn.

"Goodnight knees."

"Nighty-night knees."

"Goodnight thighs."

"Night thighs," he said with a big yawn and half closed his eyes

"Goodnight cock and balls," she said and he smiled.

"They're nae sleepy."

"Well, I am," she said and kissed his chest.

"Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight hips."

"Goodnight hips."

"Goodnight stomach."

"Night…stomach," he said with a yawn and she placed her hand over his heart. He held it against him as he sighed and she kissed his earlobe.

"Goodnight bellybutton."

"Night-night bellybutton," he said with a smile and fell asleep by the time she got to his collarbone. Kissing his cheek, she closed her eyes as she snuggled closer and drifted back to sleep.

The dim light shone down on the pages as Peter pushed his wire rimmed glasses up and nibbled on the cap of the pen in his hand. He had brought the files home with him as he looked at the page as his eyes blurred and he sighed, sitting back in the chair. He smiled when he felt someone wrapping their arms around his shoulders and shivered when soft lips kissed the side of his head.

"You're going to go blind if you don't take a break, Love. Come to bed," Natalie said as he nodded, stood up then turned the light off. She took the wire rimmed glasses off of his face, placed the wire rimmed glasses on top of the page and they walked toward the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The squad room door opened as Peter walked inside and headed for his desk. Placing the files on the desk, he slumped into the chair as he looked at Robert and sighed.

"Have a rough night?" Robert asked as he looked up from the file he was reading and Peter nodded, placing his head in his hands. "Well, I called Judge Kelly's office and asked for them tae send over any case files that involved her, the councilor an' the good doctor."

"Fine," Peter said then got up and picked the coffee mug off the desk and walked to the coffee machines. Pouring some coffee into the coffee mug and placed in a few packets of sugar, he plopped in the plastic spoon and walked back to the desk and sat down. He looked at the files as he swirled the plastic soon around then sipped on the coffee and sighed.

"I still think we should talk tae your cousin," Robert said as Peter glared at him over the rim of the coffee mug and arched an eyebrow at him.

"He doesnae have anything tae do with the murders other than knowing Doctor Greene," Peter said as he placed the coffee mug down and Robert sat back in the chair.

"Do you know that for sure? We havenae had any…." Robert said when the phone rang and Peter held up a finger to hush him.

"Carlisle," he said after picking up the receiver and sipped on the coffee.

"Hello, this is Anna Duff," Anna said and Peter placed his chin in his hand and sighed.

"What can I do for you, Councilor?" he asked.

"I have the file from the lawsuit you asked for."

"Ah, good, have a messenger send it over tae the office."

"I, uh, I need tae give it tae you personally," she said as Peter arched his eyebrow and Robert looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Why?" Peter asked as he sat up in the chair and shrugged his shoulders.

"Please, just come tae my office and I'll explain everything," she said as he heard the worry in her voice then she gave him the address and he wrote it down on the piece of paper Robert had given him after he snapped his fingers.

"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes," he said then hung up the receiver and stood up, sipping on the rest of the coffee.

"What's going on?" Robert said as he stood up and they headed for the door.

"That was Campbell's councilor. She said she needed tae see us right away," Peter said as he opened the door. Robert saw the concern in his eyes as they headed down the hallway and Peter balled his hand into a fist.

Campbell wiped the tears out of his eyes after laughing and felt like he was going to throw up. Jamie had cracked a joke that sent him and Trevor into fit of giggles as he looked over at Frank and saw that he was on the phone. Hushing them, Campbell left the studio when he walked to the door that led into the booth and looked at Frank. Frank wiggled his fingers for him to come in as Campbell opened the door, walking inside the booth. He shrugged at Trevor and Jamie as he walked toward Frank and he handed Campbell the receiver.

"I was aboot tae tell you that you had a phone call," Frank said as he got up off the chair and Campbell sat down, looking at the buttons on the control panel. His mind raced to who would want to talk to him as he thought about something happening to Marcy or the kids and he sighed, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Hello?" he asked and prepared himself for the worse.

"Campbell, it's Anna," she said and a grin moved across his face.

"Well, what can I do for my favorite councilor?" he asked and looked at Frank.

"Campbell, I tried called you at home but the phone just kept ringing and ringing."

"Why do you need tae talk tae me?"

"Campbell, just trust me and go home. I need you tae make sure Marcy's alright and bring her tae my office," she said and his heart started trip hammering in his chest.

"Anna, you're scaring me," he said softly and sat back in the chair.

"Please, just go!" she said then ended the call and Campbell looked at the receiver.

"She hung up," he said and Frank gave him a concerned look. Campbell got up after he hung up the receiver and left the booth. He peeked inside the studio as Trevor and Jamie looked at him and he sighed, taking his jean jacket off the peg near the door. "Look, I have tae go home for a bit. Think you can handle things without me?"

"Aye, are Marcy and the kids ok?" Trevor asked.

"That's what I'm going tae find out. Be back in a bit!" Campbell said as he closed the door and Trevor moved his chair closer to Jamie, who sighed and placed her hand on top of his.

"Marcy?!" Campbell shouted after opening the door and closed the door behind him. He looked inside the kitchen but she wasn't there and his heart slammed hard against his ribs. He headed down the hallway when he skidded to a halt near the nursery and noticed that Emma Rose wasn't in her cot. He slowly walked down the hallway when he carefully walked toward the master bedroom and peeked into the room. He leaned against the doorway as he looked at Emma Rose sleeping in the playpen and Marcy was sleeping on the bed. He remembered she turned the phones off when she took a kip as he walked to the playpen and looked down at Emma Rose. She did a little sigh as he moved the blanket she had kicked off over her legs and kissed two fingers, placing them against her forehead. Looking at the bed, he walked to Marcy's side of the bed then leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"Hunh?" she mumbled when she opened her eyes and Campbell sat on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing home?"

"Before I answer that, where are the boys?" he asked and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"They're over at Timmy Lachlan's," she said and he nodded. Timmy Lachlan was Logan's friend, who lived two flats down the hall, and the boys usually went there after school to play video games

"Anna tried tae call the house but you turned the phones off. So she called the station and it sounds like she really needs tae see us," he said as Marcy sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Why did she want tae see us?"

"She didnae say," he said then got up and walked to the playpen, gently lifting Emma Rose up and held her to his chest. Marcy got off the bed as she walked to him and he sighed, kissing the top of Emma Rose's head.

"Let me get my purse and the diaper bag."

"I'll call Timmy's mum and tell her tae watch the boys until we get back," he said as she nodded and left the bedroom. Campbell looked at Emma Rose as he tried to figure out what Anna was so urgent to talk to them about then sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Peter and Robert got out of the car as they headed for the door when the sounds of sirens filled the air and they watched while four police cars and the coroner car pulled up to the curb and stopped behind the blue car.

"Bugger, you're quick," Cassidy said as she walked toward them and Peter scratched the back of his neck.

"What are you talking aboot?" he asked and she saw that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"We just got a call that they found a body upstairs," she said and Peter looked at her then at Robert and blinked.

"Was it in Anna Duff's office?" he asked and she nodded. Before she could stop them, Robert and Peter ran inside the building and headed for the lift. They had stopped off at the reception desk to show the receptionist their identification as Peter pushed the button and softly chastised himself for not insisting Anna come to the station.

"_Or send a car tae pick her up," _he thought then sighed, rocking back and forth on his heels. The lift doors opened as they went inside the lift and Robert held the door open as the forensic officers and Cassidy came inside the lift. The doors opened a few minutes later when they saw someone running down the hallway and tears rolled down her cheeks, streaking her makeup.

"Thank God you're here!" Alice McKenzie said as Peter gently held her by the upper arms and she placed her face in her hands.

"Who are you?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I'm Alice McKenzie. I'm Miss Duff's receptionist," she said then looked down the hallway at the door to Anna's office. "I had just come back from lunch when I…She was…She…"

Peter gently moved her closer as he allowed her to cry against his chest and softly hushed her. Nodding his head at the forensic officers and Cassidy, he held Alice then led her to the lift and pushed the button. The lift doors opened as he led her inside and held her against him as the doors closed.

Peter led Alice toward the door when he saw two police officers talking with Marcy and she was trying hard to stop Campbell from coming inside the building. Leaving Alice with one of the police officers so she could tell her what happened, Peter walked outside when Campbell looked at him and handed Emma Rose to Marcy then walked to him.

"What's going on?" Campbell asked as Marcy walked closer and Peter sighed, puffing air out of his cheeks.

""Let's go inside," Peter said as they nodded and went inside the building. Leading them to the couch, they sat down as Campbell handed him Emma Rose and Peter sat her on his lap. She looked at him then leaned against him and started chewing on his tie.

"No, Jelly Belly, you dinnae eat Cousin Peter's tie," Campbell said as Peter smiled and Marcy handed Peter a dummy. He placed the dummy in Emma Rose's mouth then kissed the top of Emma Rose's head and smiled.

"Is it true? Is Anna…Is she…?" Marcy asked as Campbell held her and Peter sighed, half rolling his eyes.

"It appears so. Mind telling me what you are doing here?" Peter asked.

"She called me and told me tae go home and check on Marcy and the kids. The boys are at the neighbors and I found Marcy and Emma Rose taking a kip."

"What else did she say?"

"She said she needed tae talk tae me and Marcy."

"Did she say why she needed tae talk tae you?"

"No."

"She called the precinct, too, and wanted tae talk tae me," Peter said and smiled at Emma Rose, who was playing with his tie.

"Did she say why?" Marcy asked and he shook his head.

"Look, I'm going tae go back up and see if they found anything. I want you tae stay here until I come back," Peter said as he handed Emma Rose to Marcy then stood up and walked to the lift. He stopped when he had the feeling he was being followed then turned, seeing Campbell behind him. "No."

"But…"

"Do you really want tae see another dead body?" he asked, arching an eyebrow and Campbell sighed then shook his head. "Then go sit with Marcy. I'll be right back."

Campbell nodded as the lift doors opened and Peter went inside the lift, pushing the button. Campbell nodded at him as the lift doors closed then he sighed, placed his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Peter walked down the hallway when he walked into the outer office and looked at the police officers taking prints, talking with people from the other offices and he walked to a young, female police officer.

"Excuse me," he said as he showed her his identification and she saluted him, making him roll his eyes. "Has anyone said if they heard anything?"

"No, Sir!" she said then saluted again and he softly laughed. "We did notice the CTTV cameras and send someone down tae security, Sir!"

"Very good…" Peter said then looked at her identification tag and smiled. "MacKay."

She smiled at him as he gave her a wink then turned on his heels and went in the inner office. Robert stood near the desk while Cassidy knelt on the floor next to the desk and Peter saw a pair of female legs stick out from behind the desk. He walked toward Robert when Peter saw the blood sticking out from the other side of the desk and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Was she killed like the others?" Peter asked as Cassidy looked up at him and nodded.

"Aye, she was shot several times in the chest and once in the head," she said and Peter sighed, and took the rubber gloves from one of the police officers. He placed the rubber gloves on as he looked at the things on the desk, which consisted of a computer with a keyboard, some files, a day planner, a cup with pens in it, an in and out box, some gummy sweets and the packet they came in, a coffee mug with a kitten on it and Anna's glasses. He looked through the files when he picked up one of the files and looked at what was written on the tiny flap on top of the file. Written in pen was BANE VS. GREENE and he opened the file, looking at the paperwork.

"Is that what she wanted tae show us?" Robert asked, looking at the file.

"Aye, it's the lawsuit they filed after Campbell got ill from taking those drugs Greene prescribed for him," he said then closed the file and frowned. Something was written in pen on the lower right corner of the file and Peter tilted the file to get a better look at what was written there. "What is this?"

"Let me see," Robert said as he took the file from him and looked at what looked like numbers and letters. He had rubber gloves on as he blinked and Cassidy walked to them and looked at the file.

"That looks like a file signature," she said as they looked at her and she rolled her eyes. Reaching into her pocket, she took out the small, metal pointer as she opened the small, metal pointer and tapped the small, metal pointer on the file. "This is the catalogue number and these letters mark the first three letters in the client's name."

"We knew that," Peter said as he scrunched his nose at her and she smiled, rolled her eyes and shook her head. Looking around, Peter saw the filing cabinet as he walked closer and saw several of the drawers had been opened. The files and paperwork sat on the floor as he sighed and knelt down on his haunches. "Great."

He got up when he walked to the desk as he walked around to where Anna's body was lying and his stomach churned at the sight of blood spread around her. He looked at her body then knelt down on his haunches and looked around the desk. The chair was all the way on the other side of the room and one of her shoes was over near the wall. Her right hand pointed toward the wall and her left hand pointed toward the desk and was resting on her wrist as though she was pointing to something. He didn't want to kneel in the blood, yet he had to in order to look under the desk, and he sighed as he felt the blood soak into his trousers. Cassidy looked at him as he shrugged then looked under the desk and could just see something leaning against the side of the desk. Reaching out, he saw that there was no blood on the file as he picked the file up when he waved his hand for Robert to come closer and Robert took the file out of his hand.

"You do know that you're going tae have tae take your trousers off and let me wash your legs off. I might have tae take your shoes and socks, too," Cassidy said with a hint of a smile and Peter sighed, nodding his head.

Robert slightly smiled as he waited in the outer office when Peter came out without his trousers and socks and Peter wiggled his toes in the carpeting. Peter held up a finger and gave him a stern look and Robert shrugged. One of the officers brought over a pair of gray track pants as Peter went behind Alice's desk, sat down and put the gray track pants on. He walked to Robert while Robert looked at the file and blinked. Written in pen on the tiny flap on the file was BANE VS. MCGREGOR and he looked at Peter.

"Take a look at this," Robert said when he handed the file to Peter and Peter opened the file, looking at the paperwork. "Do you think this what she wanted tae show us?"

"I think so," Peter said as he took the wire rimmed glasses out of his pocket and put the wire rimmed glasses on.

"It says here that this is a custody case and…Hmmm…Look who one of the plaintiffs is!" he said and Peter glared at him.

"Aye, I can see who it is," Peter said and Robert crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you want me tae have him brought in or are you going tae get him?"

"There's no need tae do," Peter sighed.

"Why?'"

"It's because he and Marcy are down in the lobby. It turns out that Miss Duff wanted tae see them as well," Peter said when he closed the file and they left the office.

Campbell held onto Emma Rose as he and Marcy walked in the inner office with the police officer Peter had sent down to get them and Campbell's eyes went wide when he saw Peter standing there wearing gray track pants.

"Um…." he asked with a nod of his head toward the gray track pants.

"Never mind that for the moment," Peter said when he walked closer and had the files in his hands. "I found what Miss Duff wanted tae show us."

"What was it?" Marcy asked.

"Sit down and I'll show you," he said when they sat down on the couch and Campbell placed Emma Rose on his lap. "Now, this one is the file for the lawsuit you filed against Doctor Greene."

Marcy took the file from him as she opened the file and they looked at the paperwork. Campbell placed the dummy in Emma Rose's mouth when he looked at the other file and frowned.

"What's that one?" he asked with a nod of his head.

"Well, look at the front of the file," Peter said as Marcy closed the file and he pointed to the letters and numbers written on the file. "That is a file signature."

"Eh?" Campbell asked and Marcy smiled, kissing his cheek.

"It's like how you file the records at the studio. This is the catalogue number and these letters mark the first three letters in the client's name," she said and he formed an O with his mouth.

"And this is what I think she wanted tae show us," Peter said as he showed them the file and Marcy's heart clutched in her chest.

"That's….that is our custody file," she whispered and Peter nodded his head. Campbell thought for a few seconds when he looked at Peter then at Robert and anger roared through his head.

"Now wait a second!" he said as he handed Emma Rose to Marcy and stood up. Peter knew that Campbell was about to say something that would land him in trouble as he took the rubber gloves off, walked to Campbell and led him out of the room. Before he could say anything, Peter clamped his hand over Campbell's mouth and Campbell breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"Just so we're straight, I dinnae think you had anything tae do with the killings. I mean why kill your own councilor?! Now I want you tae calm down and go sit with your wife and daughter! Do you understand?" Peter asked softly and Campbell nodded his head. Peter lowered his hand as they walked back into the inner office and Campbell sat next to Marcy. "Now, as I was saying, I think this is why she wanted tae talk tae us."

"What does their custody case have tae do with the killings?" Robert asked as he walked closer and sat on the couch next to Marcy,

"It's because of who was involved with the case," Marcy said as she turned to Robert and sighed. "Anna was our councilor and Doctor Greene was called in as a character witness."

"Who was the judge in the case?" Robert asked and Peter opened the file and sighed when he read the name.

"It was Judge Judith Kelly," he sighed.

"Who was other councilor?"

"That would be Henry Flynn," Peter said and Marcy moved closer to Campbell and he wrapped his arms around her and Emma Rose.

"Oh, fuck, Peter," she whispered and Peter looked at her.

"What?" he asked and she looked at him.

"No, I'm talking aboot my ex-boyfriend, Peter McGregor," she said as he looked at the file and nodded.

"It says here that he was charged with kidnapping."

"He tried to….to…" she said then looked at Campbell and her eyes went wide. "Oh, shit, if he's killing everyone involved with the case then he's going tae go after you!"

"Dinnae worry aboot that, Marcy. I assure you that no one will do anything tae Campbell," Peter said and Robert nodded.

"Wait, there is someone else!" she said and Campbell's eyes went wide.

"Oh, shit, Logan!" he said as tears came to Marcy's eyes and he looked at Peter, who sighed and puffed air out of his cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The blue car pulled up to the curb as Peter and Robert got out of the car and headed inside the building. Campbell had called Timmy Lachlan's mother and told her that Peter was coming to pick up Logan and Eddie and Peter slightly smiled when he saw Logan and Eddie waiting in the lobby with Timmy's mother.

"Oh," Timmy's mother said when she saw Peter and Peter shrugged then looked at Logan and Eddie.

"You ready to go?" he asked and the boys nodded their heads. Leading the boys out of the building, Peter opened the car door as the boys got into the car then Peter looked up at the building and a shiver moved through him. Sighing, he got into the car as he closed the door and the car headed down the street.

Marcy rocked Emma Rose while Campbell sat at Peter's desk and Robert talked on the phone with the prison where Peter McGregor was sent to after the kidnapping. He hung up the receiver as he sighed and sat back in the chair, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. The doors to the squad room opened as they looked over at the doors and Peter led Logan and Eddie into the room.

"Oh, thank God," Marcy sighed as she got up and walked to Logan, hugging him.

"Mum!" he said as he blushed and she lightly laughed as she kissed the top of the head.

"Why did Cousin Peter have tae bring us here?" Eddie asked as he walked to Campbell and kissed the top of Emma Rose's head.

"Let's go in here," Peter said as they walked to the empty office and he closed the door. Campbell sat on the chair in front of the desk as Peter leaned against the desk and looked at them. "Right, Logan, do you remember someone called Peter McGregor?"

Logan looked from Campbell to Marcy as she barely nodded her head and he looked at Peter.

"Aye, I know who that is," Logan said and Marcy wrapped her arms around him.

"Who is he?" Eddie asked, looking at Marcy.

"He's my dad," Logan sighed and Eddie frowned.

"No, that's your daddy," Eddie said as he pointed to Campbell.

"Honey, we talked aboot Logan having a different daddy," Marcy said, holding Logan against her.

"But, he was a bad man and tried tae take Logan away from you and Daddy."

"Aye, that's true. He went tae jail, but…" Campbell said and Logan frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"He got out of jail?" Logan asked.

"That's what we're trying tae find out," Peter said as he looked at Robert and Robert walked to him and leaned against the desk.

"I just got off the phone with the prison where they sent Peter McGregor and the warden said that McGregor was released from prison a few days ago," Robert said and Marcy's heart clutched in her chest.

"Why didnae anyone contact us?!" she demanded and Campbell stood, handed Emma Rose to Peter then walked to Marcy and held her, placing her head against his chest.

"They must have thought he would have forgotten all aboot us and left town. I mean it's been seven years," Campbell said as he felt her tears melting into his shirt and he kissed the top of her head.

"But he didnae leave town!" she sobbed and he hushed her, rocking her back and forth.

"Is he going tae take me away?" Logan asked as Campbell saw the tears in his eyes and waved his hand for him to come closer. Letting go of Marcy, he knelt down as he held Logan and stroked his hair.

"There is no way in hell that he's going tae lay a finger on you," Campbell said in a serious tone and Logan looked up at him.

"Then why are we here?"

"It's because he's killed everyone involved with the custody case and we think your dad's next," Robert said as Peter, Marcy and Campbell glared at him and he shrugged.

"You are a real arsehole, you know that?" Campbell asked as Peter held up a hand and shook his head.

"No one is killing anyone," Peter said as he gave Robert a stern look and sighed. "Besides, it's been seven years and things have changed."

"What are you talking aboot?" Campbell asked and Peter pointed at Campbell's hair. Campbell pulled some of his fringe down with his fingers as he went slightly crossed eyed and Eddie giggled. "Och, aye, you're right. My hair's nae the same color anymore."

"What does that have tae do with anything?" Marcy asked. "All he has tae do is go outside and Peter will recognize him."

"Aye anc he'll recognize you as well," Robert said as he looked at Peter.

"He's right," Campbell sighed when he thought of something and his eyes went wide. "Shit, I need tae go tae the station!"

"Campbell, this isnae the time tae think of the show," Marcy said as he walked out of the office and walked to Peter's desk. He picked up the receiver as Peter walked to him and Campbell started pushing buttons.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"How do you get an outside line?" Campbell asked and Peter saw the fear in his eyes. "You said that Peter has targeted me, aye?"

"Aye," Peter said with a nod of his head.

"Well, there's someone else that looks a little like me from the back. He's tall as I am and thin as I am but he has golden brown hair."

"Who are you talking aboot?"

"I'm talking aboot my partner!" Campbell said and Peter turned the phone around, pushing the buttons.

Jamie placed the needle down on the record then pushed the button and placed the earphones around her neck. She and Trevor had no trouble keeping the show lively and funny while they waited for Campbell to come back when Frank tapped on the glass and she looked at him.

"Campbell's on Line Two," he said he said as he pushed the button and the speakers crackled in the studio.

"Can you two hear me?" Campbell asked.

"Aye, we can hear you," Trevor said.

"Trevor, are you still near the window?"

"Aye, I am."

"Dinnae ask me why. Just move away from the window!" Campbell said while Jamie looked at Trevor and he shrugged, scooting his chair toward hers. Just as he moved the chair, the window exploded as they screamed and both of them hit the floor. "Trevor? Jamie? Someone talk tae me!"

"What the hell was that?!" Jamie shouted as she tried to move but Trevor pulled her further under the console and held onto her.

"Campbell, someone is shooting at us!" Trevor shouted.

"Just stay where you are! The police are coming! Are you two ok?" Campbell asked.

"Aye, we're fine," Trevor said as Campbell ended the call and he held Jamie against him.

"What is going on?" she asked as he shrugged as he looked at her and titled his head to one side. Neither of them knew why as they moved closer then kissed each other and he held her head in her hands. A low cough made them move back as Trevor looked at his father standing in the doorway and Trevor softly smiled.

The blue lights twirled on top of the police cars as the blue car stopped at the curb and Peter and Robert ran toward the police officers near the door. They showed the police officers their identification as they ran inside the building and headed for the lift. Peter had a police officer look after Campbell and his family as Peter pushed the button and looked up at the numbers above the lift.

"Come on!" he said when the doors to the lift opened and they went inside the lift. A few minutes later they were half running down the hallway when they stopped in the doorway of the studio and Trevor peeked out at them from under the console.

"Campbell?" he asked and Peter slightly smiled.

""No, I'm his Cousin Peter," he said as Mister Burke walked closer and Peter could see that he wasn't happy. After showing him their identification, Mister Burke nodded and looked from Peter to Trevor and Trevor waved at him.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Mister Burke asked.

"Well, if your son would come out, we'll go somewhere and talk," Peter said as Trevor helped Jamie out from under the console and they left the studio. Mister Burke led them to the staff lounge as they went in the room and Peter closed the door behind them. He explained what was going on as Mister Burke sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Are Campbell and his family ok?" Trevor asked.

"Oh, screw Bain and his family! He nearly got the both of you killed!" Mister Burke half shouted and Trevor glared at his father.

"That may be, Father, but if you're thinking of sacking him, dinnae even try or else you're going tae be looking for two new disc jockeys," Trevor growled.

"You better make that three," Jamie said and Trevor gave her a slightly stunned look.

"Now look here," Mister Burke said and Trevor walked closer, locking eyes with him.

"No, you look. Our show has been one of this station's number one shows for the last ten years and Campbell has a really big fan base. You take him off the air and you lose a vast number of listeners. Think aboot what will happen if they tell their friends tae boycott the station and they tell their friends?! Pretty soon there will be no one listening at all!" Trevor said and Peter arched his eyebrows while looking at Robert.

"Fuck, he's good," Peter whispered and Robert nodded his head.

"Now," Trevor said as he turned his attention toward Peter while Mister Burke stood shocked at his son's outburst and Trevor smiled, holding onto Jamie's hand. "Are Campbell and his family alright?"

"Aye, they're fine," Peter said and Trevor smiled.

"Good, is there anything you want us tae do?" Trevor asked as Peter blinked his slightly wide eyes and Trevor placed his arm around Jamie and she placed her head on his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Trevor sat on Campbell's chair when he placed the earphones on and the forensic police officers looked at him then at Peter and Peter walked closer.

"What is he doing in here?" one of the police officers asked.

"He needs tae broadcast something then he'll be out of your hair," Peter said as he looked at the window and frowned. "Do you have any clue where the shooter was?"

"No, not yet, but we found the bullet in the wall across the hall," the police officer said and Peter nodded, looking at Trevor,

"Ok, this is Trevor Burke. I need Campbell's Cuties tae do me a big favor. I need you all tae phone the station. If you know a member that's nae listening right now, I want you tae call them and tell them tae call. I cannae go into detail just yet aboot what's happening, but for my peace of mind and Campbell's peace of mind, we need a roll call," Trevor said then flicked a switch and took the earphones off. Nodding at Peter, he got up then walked out of the studio and went into the booth where Frank and Jamie were waiting for him. The police officer looked at Pete with a confused look as he shrugged then walked to the window and looked at the building across the street. He turned around to look at Trevor when Peter waved for him to come back into the room and Trevor left the booth and half ran into the studio. He walked by the forensic police officers then stood near Peter and looked at the building.

"That's Campbell's building, aye?" Peter asked.

"Aye, he lives…." Trevor said as he looked at the windows then down at his feet and pointed. "He lives right over there."

"Oh shit," Peter said as they looked at each other and ran out of the studio.

The hallway was quiet as Peter and Robert peeked around the corner when Campbell's head appeared and Peter sighed, gently pushing him back. Campbell had demanded to come with them when Peter had called and told him what happened and Campbell adjusted the bulletproof vest that Marcy insisted he wore. Trevor had told Campbell that all his Campbell's Cuties were present and accounted for and he leaned against the wall, placing one foot against the wall.

Peter peeked around the corner again when he and Robert held their guns up and Peter nodded at the other police officers that were with them. The police officers moved down the hallway as Peter, Robert and Campbell followed them and Campbell pointed down the hallway. Nodding, they watched as the police officers moved down the hallway and stood on either side of the door and Peter saw that the door was open. Campbell pointed up at the CCTV cameras on the walls as Peter smiled and Robert took out a pad and pen then made a note to check the security footage.

"All clear," one of the police officers whispered as Peter, Campbell and Robert moved closer and Peter slowly opened the door. They swarmed into the room as Peter looked around and was relieved to see that the living room was intact. Campbell walked by him as he looked at the bookcase to the right of the door and picked up one of the picture frames.

"Uh, DI Carlisle?" he asked as Peter walked closer and looked at the picture.

Campbell's head had been removed from the photo.

They looked at all the photos on the shelves to see that Campbell's head was torn off and Peter saw tiny balls of paper on the floor. Bending down, he picked up one of the ball of paper and opened it. Campbell's wrinkled face smiled at him as Campbell snorted through his nose and Peter shook his head, knowing that his cousin was getting angry.

"Sir?" one of the police officer asked as Peter and Campbell walked toward her and she was standing in front of the living room window. Peter saw that the window was slightly open and Campbell looked at the station building across the street.

"Well, now we know which window he used. That studio is right over there," Campbell said while Peter knelt on the floor in front of him and used a handkerchief to pick something off the floor.

"And he's sloppy," Peter said as Campbell looked at the bullet casing and blinked. Peter placed the bullet casing in the plastic bag that the police officer had in her hands and he softly smiled at her,

"Um, dinnae you think it's odd that no one heard anything?" Campbell asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Aye, it is odd," Peter said with a nod of his head.

"Unless he used a silencer," Campbell said and Peter gave him a slightly stunned look. "Hey, they use silencers on rifles and guns on cop shows!"

"You watch way too much tv," Peter said with a smile and Campbell shrugged. Robert and the other police officers were checking the rest of the flat when Robert walked to Peter and tapped his back, making him turn around.

"You two better come with me," Robert said as they followed him down the hallway and Campbell glanced into Eddie's bedroom then the nursery then stopped at Logan's room. Nothing had been disturbed in their rooms but Campbell had the feeling that something was wrong and Robert stood near the door to the master bedroom. The door was halfway shut as they stood in front of the door and Robert opened the door.

"NO!" Campbell said when he saw Buttons, Logan's old teddy bear, pinned to the wall above the bed with a large butcher knife through it and GIVE ME MY SON had been carved into the wall. "That sick bastard!"

"Easy," Peter said as Campbell watched the police officer removed the large butcher knife from the wall and gently slid Buttons onto the bed. The police officer placed the large butcher knife in the plastic bag while Campbell walked to the bed and looked down at Buttons.

"You will fix him, aye?" Campbell whispered in an almost childlike tone and Peter walked closer, placing a hand on Campbell's shoulder.

"Aye, they'll take care of it," he whispered and led Campbell out of the room. Before he could get Campbell down the hallway, Campbell roared then slammed his right fist into the wall and left a small dent in the wall.

"Um," Campbell said as he looked at his bloody knuckles and Peter arched an eyebrow at him.

"Dinnae tell me you broke your hand," he sighed and Campbell half smiled then shrugged.

Campbell sighed when he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Peter had taken him to the hospital and they found that Campbell broke three fingers and two bones in his hand. Lifting his right hand, he looked at the plaster cast that covered his fingers and went half way up his lower arm and he sighed.

"You are an idiot," he said softly.

"Aye, you are," Peter said as Campbell looked up at him and Peter leaned down a bit. "Dinnae worry. Marcy and the kids are in a safe house. I'll take you there when they release you."

"Did you tell her aboot the flat?"

"Aye and I have something tae show you," Peter said as he placed Buttons on Campbell's stomach and Campbell smiled, seeing the blue paper wrapped around Buttons' chest like a cast. Campbell laughed as Peter tucked Buttons under the blanket while Campbell rolled his eyes and Peter ruffled his hair then sat on the edge of the bed. "And you were right aboot the rifle having a silencer on it. We put a rush on the shell casting and the pattern on the shell casing matches that of a shell casing being shot from a silencer."

"Told you," Campbell said as they laughed and Peter rolled his eyes. "When can I get out of here?"

"Daddy!" Eddie said after Peter opened the door and they walked inside the living room. Peter had taken several routes to the safe house as he helped Campbell off with his jean jacket and Campbell ruffled Eddie's hair as Eddie held onto his waist.

"Hello," Campbell said as he adjusted the sling and Marcy walked closer. He pouted then smiled when she kissed him and rolled her eyes. "Where's Logan?"

"He's in there," Eddie said as Campbell looked at the door to one of the bedroom and nodded, walking to the door. He used his shoulder to open the door some more then used his foot to close the door and walked to the bed. Logan was lying on his side and Campbell's heart hurt from hearing the soft sobs coming from the bed.

"Hey, Shadow," he said softly when Logan sat up and Campbell wiggled his finger at him. Logan got off the bed as he half ran to him and Campbell kissed the top of his head.

"I am so sorry," Logan sobbed when Campbell moved him back a bit and Logan wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

"What do you have tae be sorry aboot?"

"If…if it wasnae for me, he wouldnae have killed all those people and we wouldnae be hiding. Meebe it would have been better if…" Logan said then saw the anger in Campbell's eyes and Campbell breathed hard and fast through his nose. Carefully kneeling down, Campbell placed his left hand on Logan's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes.

"If the next thing out of your mouth is that you think it would have been better if you hadnae been born, I am going tae scream! Now you listen tae me! YOU are the best thing that ever happened tae your mother! And I know for a fact I would have been cheated in getting tae know the greatest kid in the world! You are my sidekick and always will be! End of discussion! As for what is going on, this is in no way your fault! If anyone is tae blame in all this, it's Peter McGregor! He has spent the last seven years dwelling on who is tae blame for him landing in jail when it was his own damn arrogance and stupidity that landed him there! If he had just left you, your mum and I alone, he wouldnae have been arrested!"

"But he's nae going tae stop until he kills you," Logan said as Campbell pulled Logan against him and Logan looked down at the sling. Shaking his head, Campbell held him as Logan sobbed and Campbell sighed, his heart slamming hard and fast in his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The door to the squad room opened while Peter walked into the room and headed for his desk. He had decided to stay with Campbell and his family at the safe house and sleeping on the rock hard couch did his back in. Pain rolled up and down his back as he sighed then sat down and looked at Robert.

"We got the security footage from the law office and the hallway of Campbell's building," he said as Peter nodded and placed his chin in his hand. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm nae ok. My back hurts after sleeping on a daft couch, my cousin's family is a wreck and Campbell is aboot tae explode. I dinnae blame him. His life's been an up and down nightmare since he was born and now he has tae contend with a raving maniac that want's tae kill him," Peter sighed and Robert nodded.

"I called the prison and the warden's coming tae talk aboot Peter McGregor," Robert said and Peter at back in the chair, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"When is he supposed tae be here?" Peter asked as he blinked his eyes a few times and Robert pointed to the person in the doorway. Warden Daniel Duncan was a tall man with gray hair speckled with black and stone gray eyes and he was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, black shoes and socks and a black tie. His hair was styled in a buzz cut and his face had a hard look to it. Sighing, Peter got up as he walked to him and held out his hand.

"Hello, I am DI Carlisle," he said and they shook hands.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Daniel asked and Peter nodded. Robert got up as they walked to the interrogation room and the door closed behind them.

Marcy walked into the living room when she looked down at Campbell lying on the floor with a duvet wrapped around him and Logan slept to his right while Eddie slept to his left. None of them wanted to sleep in a bed and she allowed them to camp out on the floor. She felt her heart hurting as she saw the pain in Campbell's face and she knelt down near his head and stroked his hair. Startled, he snapped his eyes open when he looked up at her and she hushed him. Careful not to wake the boys, he got off the floor as they walked to the kitchen and he slid his arms around her waist. His hand did hurt but he saw that she was hurting more and he gently placed her head against his chest.

"I am so sorry," she whispered as he kissed the top of her head and she looked up to see him sadly smiling at her.

"No, you have nothing tae be sorry for," he said softly and she shook her head.

"If it wasnae for me….," she said as he placed his fingers against her lips and softly smiled.

"If it wasnae for you, I would still be in St. Jude's. Ah, dinnae look at me like that. It's true. I know that I had a job that I loved…"

"What do you mean that you had a job? You have one."

"Do you really think Mister Burke is going tae keep me on after I nearly got his son killed?" he asked and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, Campbell, he wouldnae…," she sobbed and he kissed the top of her head.

"Look, it's just a job. I'm sure that I could get one in a smaller station."

"You must hate me," she whispered and he lifted her chin, giving her a stern look.

"Now you just listen! There are a lot of things I'm feeling right now, but hating you is nae one of them. I could never do that! I dinnae hate Logan either. Aye, he thinks the same as you. He thinks it would have been better if he had never been born," he said and her eyes went wide as she looked toward the living room. "No, he's alright. He knows that it's nae his fault."

"What I dinnae understand is why you're keeping so calm aboot all this."

"You think it is fucking calm in this head of mine?! The bloody lift is bouncing up and down from the roof tae the sub-basement so hard I'm amazed that my head hasnae exploded! I want tae fucking scream, cry, hit things oe just plain go out and kill that bastard. The one thing that's stopping me is the realization, if I do those things, it proves that I am a danger tae nae only you and the kids but tae myself! That was the one thing that wanker wanted people tae see! I need tae keep it together or I'll lose everything that gives my life purpose!" he said as she softly smiled and kissed his chest.

"Blimey, you have grown up," she teased as he softly laughed and held her tightly in her arms.

"Aye, I'm nae too happy aboot it. I like acting like a kid."

"Well, when this is all over, you have my permission tae act like a kid again," she whispered and he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Thanks, Mommy," he whispered and she smiled at him.

Peter watched as Daniel sat down at the table and Robert sat across the table from him. Peter sat at the head of the table when Daniel slid the files he had in his hands toward Peter and Peter looked down at the files. He placed the wire rimmed glasses on when he opened the file and looked at the picture of Peter McGregor. His heart slammed hard against his ribs when he sighed and looked at Daniel.

"What sort of prisoner was he?" Peter asked.

"He was like most prisoners. He followed the rules. He worked out in the yard and kept out of trouble. We do enforce the prisoners tae talk with our resident psychiatrist and McGregor did his weekly sessions with him," Daniel said while Peter looked at the file then slid the file toward Robert.

"What did the psychiatrist think aboot him? Did he show signs of psychotic tendencies?" Robert asked.

"The sessions are in this file," Daniel said as he slid the other file to Peter and Peter opened the file.

"It says here that he was medicated," Peter said.

"Aye, he was prescribed several drugs tae decrease his violent outbursts. The doctor said the drugs were working and that he was becoming a model prisoner."

"Which is why he was released?" Robert asked and Daniel nodded.

"I see that the last session had something tae do with name association," Peter said.

"Yes, the doctor said these names that had caused McGregor tae become angry, but he didnae respond when the doctor mentioned them," Daniel said and Peter sighed, rubbing his eyes with his index fingers.

"What names did the doctor use?" Robert asked.

"Anna Duff, Judith Kelly, Henry Flynn, Nathan Greene, Marcy Bane, Logan Bane and Campbell Bain," Peter sighed.

"If we knew that he would go after those people, we would never have released him," Daniel said and Peter glared at him.

"But you did. Now there are four people dead, an innocent man was nearly shot because McGregor thought he was Campbell Bain and the Bain family are in protective custody," Peter growled and balled his hands into fists.

"Do you have any idea where McGregor is?" Robert asked.

"No," Daniel said with a shake of his head.

"Great," Peter sighed and closed the file.

"Well, Sir, thank you for coming," Robert said as he stood up and led Daniel out of the room. Peter sat at the table while he tapped his fingers on the table top when he picked up the photo of McGregor and blinked. He leaned back on the chair when he took the wire rimmed glasses then placed them in his pocket and placed his feet on the top of the table. He looked at the photo then smiled, got up and left the room.

Frank sat near the console while Trevor made Jamie laugh when he heard someone knocking on the glass and turned to see Peter standing at the window. He waved at Frank when Frank got up as he walked to the door and opened the door, going out into the hallway.

"Campbell, what the hell are you doing here?!" he asked as Peter smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm nae Campbell," Peter said and Frank frowned then remembered who he was.

"Oh, right, you're his cousin. What's going on? Is he, Marcy and the kids ok?"

"Aye, they're fine. I just need a favor."

"What sort of favor?" Frank asked, frowning.

"I want you tae let me go on the air," Peter said and Frank's eyes went wide.

"What?!"

"The only logical way tae get this guy is tae call him out."

"He'll never buy it."

"I talk just like Campbell."

"Aye, but you dinnae sound like him," Frank said, running his fingers through his hair. "Campbell has a certain tone tae his voice which you dinnae have."

"So you're saying the only way I can do this is tae have him do it?" Peter asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Aye, that's exactly what I'm saying," Frank said as Peter thought for a minute then smiled.

"Do you have a mobile broadcasting truck?"

"Aye, we do."

"Go get it and meet me outside in ten," Peter said as he half ran down the hallway and Frank frowned then sighed, walked back in the booth and closed the door behind him.

Campbell sat on the couch while he watched the boys playing the video games that they had found in the cupboard and one of the officers hooked up the game system to the television. He held Emma Rose on his lap as she sucked on his finger and he kissed the top of her head.

"Here," Marcy said after she sat next to him and handed him the plastic dummy. Campbell placed the dummy into Emma Rose's mouth as Marcy placed her head on his shoulder and placed her arm around his waist.

"Where are our babysitters?" he asked as he looked around for the police officers that Peter had called and she shrugged. "Great, some protection they turned out tae be,"

"Jack said they were doing a perimeter check," Logan said, looking back at them.

"Which one is Jack?"

"He's the one with the ball cap," Eddie said and Campbell nodded when the door opened and Jack Gibbson walked inside. He was a tall man with short blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a tan baseball cap on his head as well as jeans, boots and a tan shirt and he smiled at them, taking the baseball cap off.

"We got a call from the station. They're sending a mobile radio station tae do a live broadcast," he said and Marcy frowned, leaning against Campbell.

"Why?" she asked.

"I dinnae know," he said when they heard something stopping near the house and Jack looked out the window. "They're here."

Campbell walked to the window when he peeked out the window and saw the van was from BBC Scotland then smiled when Trevor, Frank and Jamie got out of the mobile studio. The blue car was parked in front of the mobile studio and Peter and Robert headed for the stairs leading to the house. Jack nodded when Campbell opened the door and walked toward him and Peter gave him a big grin.

"What's going on?" Campbell asked.

"It's show time!" Peter said and Campbell gave him a confused look while tilting his head to one side.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Placing the earphone on, Campbell sat at the microphone and his heart was doing double time in his chest. He understood what Peter wanted to do, but the idea of baiting the maniac that had killed Anna and the others seemed totally reckless, even if Mister Burke had given them permission to use the mobile studio.

"Right, this is Campbell Bain and this is a special edition of the Loony Tunes Show. I wish to address a certain listener. Would Peter McGregor tae call me at…" Campbell said then gave the phone number and sat back in the chair. Taking the earphones off, he looked at Peter as Peter smiled at him and gave him the thumbs' up.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Trevor said while sitting next to him and Campbell nodded. They played a few records when the telephone rang and they looked at each other. Campbell's hand was shaking when Peter came into the mobile studio and nodded. Campbell picked up the receiver when he sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Hello?" he asked when he heard breathing in his ear and looked at Peter, who motioned for Campbell to keep talking. He had a tracer on the phone as he looked at the screen and Campbell brushed his finger through his hair. "Are you still there?"

"Where is my son?" a low voice growled and Campbell licked his lips.

"Peter, is that you?"

"You know damn well it is, you psycho!"

"_You've killed a bunch of people and you're calling ME a psycho?!" _Campbell thought and sighed.

"Look, I'm nae sure why you've spent the last seven years moping over this but…"

"You stole my son!"

"You didnae even knew you had a son until that day you showed up at the flat. You want tae know something? I have wondered why you showed up that day. Did you really think Marcy would have just sat around waiting for you tae decide tae come back for her?"

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

"What am I supposed tae do? Do you even care what losing them would do tae me? I will tell you what it would do. It would kill me."

"I'll kill you if you dinnae give them back!"

"But why would you want tae kill me? I never did anything tae you."

"You took my family away!"

"You are a broken record. Look, just tell me where you are so we can sit down and talk like adults."

"Do you really think I'm that fucking stupid? I know exactly what you are doing! You are stalling so the cops can trace this call!" Peter shouted then there was a loud click and Campbell looked at Peter, who looked at the screen and smiled.

"We've got him!" Peter said as Campbell sighed and wiped his hand over his face.

"Now what do we do?" Trevor asked.

"You're going back in the house. Robert and I are going tae take this animal down!" Peter said as he got out of the mobile studio and Campbell shrugged.

The blue car stopped at the curb as Robert and Peter got out of the car and he looked at the other police cars parked behind the car. Nodding, he removed the gun from the holster on his hip and they headed for the building. It was a rundown building of flats located in one of the rougher neighborhoods in the city and he looked up at the boarded up windows, wondering which one led to Peter McGregor. Carefully going inside the building, they heard the sounds of music playing, a baby was crying from somewhere and people were arguing. Peter held up a finger when a man walked out of the office to the right and he was a medium size man with a bald head and was wearing jeans, boots and a stained undershirt.

"What the hell?" he asked as Peter hushed him while showing him his identification.

"Does this man live here?" Peter asked as he showed him a photo of Peter McGregor and the man looked at the photograph.

"Aye, he lives in Four Ten," the man said as Peter thanked him and the police officers followed him and Robert as they headed for the stairs. A few minutes later they were walking down the hallway when they came to the door with the number four and the number ten and Peter motioned for the police officers to spread out down the hallway. Several people peeked out from behind doors as he shook his head and the doors closed while the sound of locks clicking into place filled the hallway.

"On three," he mouthed then held up his fingers and bent them down until he made a fist. Standing in front of the door, Peter kicked the door in as they ran into the room and held the guns in front of them. The police officer swarmed into the room as Peter and Robert looked around and Peter saw something on the small kitchen table that made his heart catch in his chest. Newspaper clippings of Anna Duff, Judge Judith Kelly, Henry Flynn, Doctor Nathan Greene and Campbell were spread over the table and Peter noticed that the clippings of Campbell were old, seeing that he still had his golden brown hair.

"Sir!" one of the police officers called out as Peter snapped his head around and saw her standing near the bedroom. He cautiously moved toward the bedroom when he looked inside and saw several guns, a rifle and boxes of ammunition on the bed and he sighed, leaning on the doorframe.

"Shit," Peter sighed as he walked to the bed and saw the telephone had been torn out of the wall and the phone cord was missing. Something made the hairs on the back of his neck when he glanced around the room and looked at the wardrobe. He hushed the officer when he held the gun tightly in his hand and pointed to the wardrobe. They walked slowly toward the wardrobe when he looked at the doors and blinked. With a roar, he kicked the doors when the doors to the wardrobe slammed open and he looked inside the wardrobe. Neither of them saw Peter McGregor crawling out from under the bed when he wrapped the telephone cord around his hands and moved toward Peter.

"Sir!" the police officer said as Peter twirled around and pointed the gun at McGregor.

"Stop right there!" Peter shouted as the other police officers ran into the room and Robert stood in the doorway. Peter McGregor looked at them then at the window when he roared and ran for the window. Gunfire echoed in the room as he dived out the window and ran down the fire escape. Sighing, Peter ran to the window then carefully climbed out onto the fire escape and saw McGregor on the ladder below him. Peter started climbing down the ladder when a loud gunshot filled the air and the bullet hit the metal rung below his foot. "Shit!"

Peter kept climbing when he saw McGregor jump down to the ground and half limped down the alley. Peter jumped down to the ground a few minutes later when he looked at the trail of blood leading down the alley and he placed his hands in the pockets of his long coat and sighed. He knew he could follow the trial down the alley as he took out a lollipop from his pocket and took the wrapper off the lollipop, placing the wrapper in his pocket. Placing the lollipop in his mouth, he started walking down the alley as he looked around when he heard the sound of the engine of a motorcycle roaring into life and his eyes went wide.

"Oh bullocks!" he shouted as he took the lollipop out of his mouth while the motorcycle roared down the alley and dived behind the rubbish bin. The motorcycle went around the corner as he looked out from the side of the rubbish bin then looked down to see that the lollipop had landed in a pile of dog poop. Shrugging, he placed his hands in the pockets of his long coat and walked down the alley.

"So what do we know?" Peter asked as he sat at the kitchen table and had the newspaper clippings, a pad and pen and a large cup of coffee in front of him.

"We know that he's a nutter," Campbell said as he placed his feet on top of the table and Peter arched an eyebrow. "Well, he is!"

"Aye, we know that, but what I am talking aboot is what else?"

"You said that he was limping after he came down from the fire escape," Robert said.

"Which means he was either shot or broke his ankle after he landed," Peter said.

"You also said that there was blood on the ground. That indicates that he had been shot. So, if that's true, he either went to a clinic tae get treated or he took the bullet out himself," Robert said then saw Campbell's face turning a little green and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry."

"That's alright," Campbell said when Trevor walked into the kitchen and they looked at him. Peter had told them to keep the mobile studio on the air in case McGregor called back and Trevor sighed, leaning against the counter. "What's wrong?"

"He's on the phone and wants tae talk to the wanker that shot him," Trevor said as they looked at Peter and he sighed, getting up. They walked out of the kitchen as they headed for the door when Campbell placed his hand on Peter's shoulder and Peter looked at him.

"Let me talk tae him," Campbell said.

"No, let me handle this," Peter said as he walked outside and Campbell sighed, feeling someone placed their arms around him.

"Aye, let him handle it," Marcy said as Campbell turned and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I hate this," he said as she nodded and he placed her head against his chest, kissing the top of her head.

Peter sat down as Trevor handed him the earphones and pointed to the blinking red button. Putting the earphones on, Peter pushed the red button when he heard the sound of heavy breathing and placed his elbows on the console.

"I'm here," Peter said and the heavy breathing grew louder.

"You think you're clever, eh?" McGregor asked.

"Nae as clever as you are," Peter said.

"You cannae hid him from me forever. Sooner or later I will find him."

"Nae if you're bleeding tae death."

"Aye, I be doing that if I hadnae found some help," McGregor said then Peter jumped at the sound of gunfire and someone screamed.

"What was that?!" Peter demanded.

"Just another body tae put on the pile," McGregor said and Peter growled. "Now I want you tae bring that psycho tae me or I'll go after his so called fan girls."

"Where do you want me tae bring him?" Peter sighed and snapped his fingers. Trevor gave him a pen and paper as Peter wrote where McGregor wanted him to bring Campbell and frowned when he heard a low click. He sat back on the chair and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"You're not going tae give him Campbell, are you? He'll kill him," Trevor said and Peter glared at him.

"The hell he will," he said as he got up and left the mobile studio, closing the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The soft hum of the overhead light filled the air while Peter sat at the kitchen table and his feet sat on top of the table. He was on the phone with the Gov as he explained what he had in mind for capturing Peter McGregor and he knew the Gov wasn't too pleased with his idea. He nodded his head a few times then ended the call when he pushed the button and placed the wireless receiver on the table. He placed his feet on the floor when he got up and left the kitchen. The living room was dark as he carefully made his way down the hallway and stood in front of the door that led to the bedroom where Campbell and Marcy were sleeping. He had explained his plan to Marcy and moved his hand to his right cheek then rubbed the spot where she had slapped him. He didn't blame her as he sighed then softly walked back down the hallway toward the kitchen. Sitting back down on the chair, he picked up the receiver and pushed the buttons. He waited while the soft ringing sound filled his ear then he heard a soft click and smiled.

"Cassidy Simm," Cassidy said and Peter placed his feet on the top of the table, clicking his feet together.

"It's me," he said and picked at some lint on his trouser leg.

"I was about to call you and ask if you knew aboot the shooting at the St. Catherine's Clinic."

"Let me guess," Peter said with a sigh then looked at the ceiling. "A doctor was killed by a single gunshot wound."

"How did you know?"

"The guy that did it called and shot the doctor while on the phone with me," Peter sighed and heard her swearing.

"Well he didnae just shoot the doctor. He also shot two nurses, an intern and two patients that were in the lobby," she said and he balled his hand into a fist. "Do you have any idea who this wanker is?"

"Aye, he's my cousin's wife's ex-boyfriend."

"Really?" she asked and he wiped his face with his hand.

"Aye, he was some loser that left her soon after she told him she was pregnant. My cousin sort of became a segregate father to her son and he wanted tae adopt him after they got married. The thing was her ex came back and wanted custody of the kid because my cousin is…He…Well…."

"He's what?"

"He's Campbell Bain," Peter said with a slight smile and heard Cassidy gasp.

"Wait, is this the same Campbell Bain I talked tae the other day?"

"Aye,"

"You're cousins with one of the funniest disc jockeys in Glasgow?!"

"Aye," Peter said then wondered why he nodded his head.

"That is awesome!" she said and he smiled.

"This is nae the time for the fan girl stuff."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, it doesnae escape the fact that his wife's ex is out there killing the people that were involved with the custody case."

"Are you talking aboot that doctor, the judge an' those two councilors?"

"Aye, he almost killed my cousin's partner because he thought he was my cousin."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, his partner has golden brown hair like he did before his surgery and he was sitting at the window with his back to it. The wanker thought it was my cousin and shot at him. If my cousin hadnae called and told him tae move, you would have one more body for your collection."

"Shit. And this is the same wanker that killed those people at the clinic?"

"Aye, we had gone tae where he was living and tried tae capture him. He made a run for it after we opened fire and he must have gone there for treatment."

"Do you have a plan tae get rid of this monster?" she asked and he sighed, leaning his elbow on the table.

"Aye, I do," he said and rubbed his right eye with his finger.

The bedroom was dark while Campbell looked at the ceiling and sighed. He had heard someone coming down the hallway then walk away as he blinked his eyes and brushed his hair back. He knew what Peter had in mind as his mind raced and he balled his left hand into a fist. He replayed every inch of the plan over and over when his eyes went wide and he felt light fingers stroking his cock. He wasn't wearing anything as the fingers stroked then lightly pulled on his cock and he felt Marcy moving the bedding down his body. He didn't move as she sat on his legs and he could just see her in the semi-darkness of the room. She slid her fingers under his cock when she felt the quick pulse against her fingers and stroked the underside of his cock. A little yelp slipped from his lips as he smiled and tried not to giggle.

"Stay perfectly still" she whispered as he nodded and she moved her fingers along the underside of his cock and her thumb rubbed against the tip of his cock. His breath caught in his chest as he sighed then gasped as she stroked his groin and he smiled. Her fingers stroked his balls as he moaned and closed his eyes shut as tight as he could. She moved back as she took his cock in her hands and stroked his cock until she felt his cock turning rock hard and swollen. He panted as she rubbed the base of his cock and he whimpered. She moved up his body when she kissed his lips and his tongue slid inside her mouth. Their tongue moved around each other as he felt her gently pulling on his cock and he moaned in her mouth.

"Please, Love, I need you," he whispered as she kissed down his chest and stroked his nipple with her finger and thumb. He watched as she climbed onto his legs then slid off her nightshirt and tossed the nightshirt to the floor. His erection was pulsating against his thighs as she watched his erection rising and he smiled.

She slid his cock against her folds as he breathed deeply and could smell her arousal. She tightened around his cock as it pulsated inside her and he gently lifted his bottom up a bit. Rocking and pressing against him, Marcy raked her fingers along his side as she went faster and faster and he moved to keep up with her. He knew that he couldn't do much with a broken hand as he reached up with his left hand and stroked the underside of her breast. Marcy moaned as she moved faster and harder and rubbed his nipple between her fingers and thumbs. Neither said a word as Marcy moved faster and harder until Campbell felt his breath catching in his chest and he moaned her name as he climaxed. He didn't feel her get off of him as she went into the bathroom nor did he feel the coolness of the flannel as she washed him. He only felt the high of his climax and prayed that he didn't fall asleep.

"It's ok if you want tae go tae sleep," she whispered in his ear as Campbell shook his head and reached out with his left hand. She kissed his wrist as he smiled then she rested on top of him and he placed his arm around her.

"No, it's your turn," he said with a smile as she smiled back and gently kissed his chest.

The sound of a car engine filled the air as the clouds moved slowly across the sky and the wind blew paper around in small circles. A black car came to a stop when the driver's side door opened and Peter McGregor got out of the car. His blonde hair was cut close to his scalp and his gray eyes were stone cold. He had filled out while in prison and the tight muscles of his arms and chest pressed against the black t-shirt he was wearing. He was also wearing jeans and black leather boots and the right leg of his jeans was sliced open and caked with blood. He didn't feel like changing his jeans after the doctor had removed the bullet from his leg and the white of the plaster the doctor had wrapped around his leg peeked out form the hole. He had picked an abandoned lot for his confrontation with Campbell as he looked around and smiled, seeing nothing but the car. There was no place for an ambush and there was nothing around as far as the eye could see.

"Perfect," he growled when he heard something and turned to see a blue car pulling into the abandoned lot. He watched as the blue car came to a stop and the doors opened. He watched the two figures getting out of the car when he pulled the gun out of the back of his jeans and held the gun tightly in his hands. "THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!"

He watched as the two figures stood in front of the blue car with their hands up and he blinked, seeing that both of them had their right hands in casts. The figure on the right was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, a black tie, black socks and black shoes and the wind blew back the long, black coat he was wearing. The figure on the left was wearing white converse sneakers, jeans, a rainbow colored shirt and a jean jacket and a baseball cap sat on his head. Peter looked at them when he noticed that they looked alike and frowned. He had read about Campbell's surgery in the paper, but he didn't expect Campbell and Peter looking alike and he held his right wrist in his left hand.

"Fuck it, " he said when he took aim and pulled the trigger.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. Campbell and Peter were featured in Alec Hardy's story, Going to the Chapel, and Peter was in Alec Hardy's story Fire and Water. Will Campbell appear again in Alec' story? Maybe! :)**_

Chapter Seventeen

Peter McGregor smiled as the gun fired twice and he watched both men drop to the ground. He slowly walked toward the car as he looked down and saw the blood spreading across the white shirt the figure on the right was wearing and could just see the blood spreading across the rainbow colored shirt the figure on the left was wearing. He titled his head to one side when he aimed the gun at the figure on the left's head and smiled.

"Just tae make sure," he said when someone whistled and he looked up, seeing Robert standing next to the car with his gun held tightly in his hands. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

Robert didn't answer as he fired the gun four times and McGregor's body twitched as the bullets hit him in the chest and stomach. McGregor dropped to the ground as Robert slowly walked toward the front of the car and looked down at McGregor. The sound of sirens filled the air as Robert knelt down next to McGregor and swatted the gun out of McGregor's hand.

"Where did I fucking come from? I was in the boot," Robert whispered as he looked over at the two men lying on the ground then got up and walked to them. Kneeling down, he looked at them when he sighed and the gun in his left hand dangled between his legs. "Ok, I nae sure if either of you can hear me, but I need Peter tae move his fingers."

He smiled when the man on the left slowly moved the fingers of his left hand as the police and ambulance arrived and Robert stood up, placing the gun in the holster on his hip.

The doors to the A &amp; E slammed open as Marcy, Eddie, Logan, who was pushing Emma Rose in the pushchair, and Natalie ran inside and Robert was waiting in front of the nurses' desk. He didn't have time to move when Marcy walked to him then slapped his face and he held his hand to his cheek.

"You son of a bitch, you promised that he would be alright!" she shouted and Robert hushed her.

"He is. They both are," he said while Natalie walked closer and look like she was about to slap him as well.

"Then why are they in the hospital?" Natalie demanded and the boys looked up at him.

"It's just to make sure that they're ok," he said and Marcy glared at him.

"They were shot in the chest!" Marcy growled and held Eddie to her side.

"Aye, but they were also wearing bulletproof vests. Take it from someone who's worn one. The impact fucking hurts," Robert said with a smile then coughed when he realized he had sworn in front of the boys.

"Where are they?" Natalie asked when a female doctor dressed in surgical clothing walked closer and Robert looked at her.

"Are you family of Mister Carlisle or Mister Bain?" she asked.

"Campbell Bain is my husband," Marcy said.

"I'm Mister Carlisle's girlfriend," Natalie said.

"Doctor, how are Mister Carlisle and Mister Bain?" he asked.

"They're both doing fine though one of them is humming," she said and Marcy smiled.

"My husband does that sometimes," she said and the doctor nodded. "Where are they?"

"We took them up tae their room. I'd give it ten minutes for them tae fully wake up then you can go see them," the doctor said and told them the room number. Nodding, they watched the doctor walked down the hallway and Marcy took Natalie's hand, gently squeezing her fingers.

The first thing Campbell felt was someone kissing the top of his head when he slowly opened his eyes and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Are you going tae fully wake up for me?" Marcy whispered as she brushed the hair from his eyes and he smiled at her.

"No, I wanna sleep," he teased then carefully rolled onto his side and pulled the blanket over his head. He heard the boys laughing when Eddie pulled the blanket down and Campbell smiled at him. "Peek-a-boo, I see you,"

"You scared us, Daddy," Eddie said as Campbell nodded then carefully rolled onto his back and Marcy used the control box to make the bed move up until Campbell was in the sitting position. Eddie carefully crawled onto the bed as he snuggled against Campbell and Campbell placed his arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

"What I dinnae get is how you and Cousin Peter survived," Logan said as Marcy picked Emma Rose out of the pushchair and held her in her arms.

"Well, from what Cousin Peter told me, it's like those stunt guys in the films. We wore the bulletproof vest that cops wear and they had little packets of fake blood taped on them. Lucky for us that wank…uh…that McGregor didnae use armor proof bullets or this would have ended badly. The one thing I do know is, even with the vest on, it hurt!" Campbell said and rubbed the sore spot on his chest.

"But you're ok, aye?" Eddie asked.

"Aye, the doctors ran all sorts of tests. Nothing's broken and my heart's fine."

"Are you going tae dye your hair back?" Logan asked. Peter and Campbell had dyed their hair to a gold brown and Campbell frowned, pressing his lips together.

"But this is how my hair used tae look," Campbell said, pouting.

"Aye, but we like it the other way," Marcy said as Emma Rose looked at Campbell and frowned. "And Emma Rose doesnae recognize you."

"What, my little princess doesnae know her daddy?! No, someone get the hair dye," he said as Marcy laughed and placed Emma Rose on his chest. He held Emma Rose in his arms while he kissed the top of her head and Emma Rose looked up, smiling at him. "Ah, she may nae recognize me with my hair like this, but she does know my heart."

"Is Cousin Peter still asleep?" Logan asked when the white curtain which separated the beds moved back and Peter softly smiled at them.

"Well, I was until you noisy lot came into the room," Peter teased as Marcy walked closer and kissed the top of his head. "Where is Natalie?"

"She stopped off tae get some tea," Marcy said when the door opened and Natalie walked into the room. Peter grinned as she walked to the bed and kissed his lips. The boys made kissing noises when Campbell glared at them and Peter smiled.

"Are you alright, Love?" Natalie said as she placed the paper cups of tea on the small table by the bed and Peter nodded his head. "Good because you scared the hell out of me! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Can we save the fight until later, Love?" he asked with a gentle nod toward the boys and she smiled, kissed the top of his head.

"Anyone have any idea what happened tae McGregor?" Campbell asked.

"He's dead," Robert said while coming into the room and they looked at him.

"Good," Logan said as Campbell gave him a stern look and Logan looked at the floor.

"Where did they take the body?" Marcy asked as Robert sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

Cassidy walked into the room when she saw McGregor's body lying on the metal table and she walked closer, looking down at him. She heard from Robert about what happened as she slid the rubber gloves on and glared at him.

"Burn in hell!" she whispered then pulled the cart with the instruments on top and picked up a scalpel.

"And that ends the tenth anniversary special of the Loony Tunes show," Campbell said as he placed his feet on the console and looked over at the booth, smiling as Marcy made Emma Rose wave at him.

They had moved into a new flat two floor up from where their old flat was and he, Marcy and the boys had decided to get some therapy to help with handling what McGregor had done. Mister Burke had received tons of phone calls, emails and letters from fans of the show demanding that the Loony Tunes Show stay on the air and that Campbell should not be fired. Campbell had gotten letters from his Campbell Cuties about how they had gotten a petition with nearly over ten thousand signatures saying they would ban the station if he was fired and Trevor told him that he and Jamie would have quit if he had to leave.

"Now, I would like tae thank the BBC for allowing a manic/depressive nineteen year old tae have his own show. I would also like tae thank my producer and charming wife for putting up with me for the last ten years. I know I havenae been easy tae work with, but she puts up with me and I am eternally grateful!" he said and Marcy blushed. "I would also like tae thank Eddie McKenna for believing in said nineteen year old and giving him the chance tae finally figure out what he wanted tae do with his life, Let us nae forget my two great partners, who were willing tae leave if I do."

"Where you go, Mate, we follow!" Trevor said and Campbell smiled.

"Yep," Jamie said and Campbell gently bumped knuckles with her.

"Speaking of these two, they are now an official couple. A couple of what, I have no idea," he teased and ducked as Jamie tried to swat his head. "I would also like tae thank Lily for keeping a watch on my kids all these years. I'd also like tae thank my kids, Logan, Eddie and Emma Rose, for filling my life with such love and happiness."

He waved at the boys as they waved back and Marcy smiled sweetly at him.

"I also want tae thank my Campbell Cuties. Ladies, I never thought in my life I would have such a fan base and it keeps getting bigger every day. You ladies rock! As for the rest of our listeners, I hope you stick around because we are going tae be around for a long time!"

Marcy and the boys laughed as Trevor and Campbell howled and Jamie covered her mouth to prevent from laughing.

"I would like tae thank Doctor Cassidy Simm for all her hard work in helping me with my latest problem. She came tae see me when I was in the hospital. She is a real cut-up," Campbell said then pushed a button as a low moan filled the air. "Sorry, I couldnae resist. Anyway, finally, I would like tae thank Natalie for finally getting my cousin tae settle down and I dedicate this last song tae DI Robert Kincaide and DI Peter Carlisle, who still have jobs after the stunt we pulled. Gentlemen, you are most definitely…BAD TAE THE BONE!"

Campbell placed the record on the turntable then placed the needle on the record, pushed the button, placed his hands behind his head and smiled.

The End


End file.
